The Young Chronicles
by Rhi Marzano
Summary: Of babysitting Ellimists and the chaos that ensues. Written 2 years before Ellimist Chronicles came out.
1. The Favor

### Chapter 1 

My name is Rachel. I'm not going to tell you my last name or   
where I live. This isn't because I don't want to. It's   
because I can't. The Yeerks are among us. If they knew those   
things about me, they could find me, and kill me... or worse. 

The Yeerks are parasitic slugs that crawl in through your ear   
into your brain. They control you then. Your mind and   
actions are no longer your own. And the Yeerks could be anywhere, in anyone. Even you. 

I, and four other kids like me, have been given the power to   
morph into any animal for up to two hours at a time.   
After two hours, you're trapped forever. How did we get   
these powers? From an alien called an Andalite.   
Now, I fight the Yeerks, along with that Andalite's younger   
brother, Ax; Jake, my cousin, the leader; Marco, his best   
friend, the joker; Cassie, my best friend, the tree-hugger;   
and Tobias, the guy I li- uh, I mean, my other friend, who   
is permanently trapped in the morph of a hawk. 

I was enjoying a normal, Yeerk-free, worry-free afternoon, when   
I flipped on the television. I turned the station to one of   
those big news channels. My dad had a special opportunity to   
give the special reports there for a week, and I figured I   
would watch it. 

My dad looked at the camera with a serious ombishure. "This   
morning, a small girl of 6 years showed up at a local   
overnment building looking for a man named 'Andy Light'. No   
has claimed her. Please, if you are responsible for this   
child, come and pick her up." 

I froze. Then, I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Jake's   
number. "We have a problem." 

### Chapter 2 

We gathered in Cassie's barn. {So what are we going to do?}   
Tobias asked. 

"How should I know?" I said, frustrated. 

"I think we should go get her," Cassie said earnestly as she   
cleaned out some animal poop from a cage. 

"I don't know how we can," Jake said dubiously, "and she might   
be some sort of a trap." 

"Yes, the Yeerks know how Andalites are susceptible to   
children," Ax commented. "Druhn. CHIHL-druhn." 

"So we do nothing," I grumbled. 

"Poor little girl," Cassie sighed, slightly disappointed. 

"Are you INSANE?" Marco exclaimed. "That little girl could get  
us killed!" 

Cassie gave Marco a withering look. "Even if the Yeerks didn't   
have her when she went to that government building, they'll   
be after her now." 

{Someone's coming,} Tobias warned. 

"Thanks, Indian Companion," Marco said dryly. 

"Who is it?" Jake asked. 

{I don't know,} he admitted.

Marco threw his hands up in the air. "This is INSANE!" 

{Hold on,} Tobias said slowly, {she's gone.} 

"Gone?" Ax demanded. "GOHN-uh." 

{Yep.} 

~actually, i'm right here,~ a voice said. 

We turned and looked around for the owner of that voice. I was   
shocked. 

It was the little girl from the news! She was glowing a teal   
color. 

~hi,~ she smiled. ~i'm rhi.~ 

"Holy cow," I exclaimed, "she's a little Ellimist!" 

### Chapter 3 

~my papa told me to seek out andy lights,~ Rhi said seriously.

"Well, Rhi," I grinned, "you're at the right place. When is your  
papa coming back?" 

~i don't know,~ Rhi said sadly. ~papa says that you andy lights   
will take care of me.~ 

"Of course we will," Cassie said softly, giving the child   
Ellimist a hug. 

"Wait, wait, WAIT, wait, wait," Marco interrupted. "Are you   
INSANE? How can we take care of a six-year-old girl?" 

"A six-year-old Ellimist, at that," Jake added grimly. 

"Man, I killed those goldfish Jake had me watch one summer," he   
went on. "No way I can take her in." 

"Me neither," Jake said after a moment. "With Tom around, it's   
too dangerous." 

"I have to help the animals around here," Cassie said   
helplessly, spreading her hands. "It's spring break, and my   
dad gets really swamped." 

"Well," I squirmed, "my mom's away on a business trip, and my   
sisters are visiting my dad for spring break." 

"Great," Jake approved. "It's settled then." 

They all started to get up. 

{Uh, guys?} Tobias spoke up. {Not to be the party-pooper or   
anything, but I still think Rachel might need some of us to help her out.} 

"I'm still booked," Cassie said, "but otherwise I'd do it in a   
heartbeat." 

"Don't look at me," Marco protested. "Unlike some people, I have   
a life." 

"No, you don't," I said sweetly. 

"No, seriously, dude, I do," Marco said, waving his hands   
extravagantly. "I'm going to some music appreciation thing   
tonight with Marian." 

"I thought Marian believed you to be pond scum after you fell   
asleep during that concert you went to with her." 

"She reconsidered," Marco said brightly, "after I beguiled her   
with my charms." 

"Uh huh. Right," I said sarcastically. 

"Marco, you'll be at Rachel's on Tuesday and Thursday," Jake   
ordered. "I'll be there Wednesday and Friday. Ax, you can go   
there today and Saturday, and Tobias, you'll stay there the   
whole week. That way there's three of us there the whole   
time." 

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Marco agreed. 

Jake just gave Marco a look. 

### Chapter 4 

Tobias, Ax, (both in human morph) and I brought Rhi back to my   
house directly after the meeting. We somehow managed to stop   
her from glowing (don't ask how I'm still not sure). "Ax,   
take Rhi upstairs to my sister Sara's room. Rhi can play   
with her barbies," I directed. 

"Barbies?" Ax repeated. 

"They're dolls, Ax," Tobias explained. 

He shrugged and they pounded up the stairs. 

"Now, let's see," I pondered. "What should we make for dinner?" 

I pulled out a can of Chef Boyardee Ravioli. 

"Rachel," Tobias said disgustedly, "what is that?" 

"Ravioli, duh," I replied. 

"Canned ravioli?" 

"Mmm beefy?" I suggested. 

"Uh, no," he said. "I don't think so." 

"So what do you suggest?" I asked pointedly. 

"Chef Tobias, at your service," he said grandly.

"You can't cook." 

"Who said anything about cooking?" Without warning, he grabbed   
the phone and dialed something very quickly. "Yeah. Can we   
have two medium pizzas?" 

"Pepperoni and green peppers," I mouthed. "And a supreme for   
Ax." 

"One with pepperoni and green peppers, and one with everything.   
Uh-huh. Okay. Sure. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone. 

"How long?" 

"22 minutes," he answered. 

"Let's not be precise or anything," I laughed. 

I grabbed a two liter of coke out of the fridge. 

The pizza guy arrived not to much later. Rhi had come downstairs   
to inspect this "human phenomenon," as she called it. 

"Here's your pizza," the pizza guy said. "Thank you for the   
tip." 

~he was a controller,~ Rhi informed us after the door slammed. 

"How do you know?" Ax demanded. "NO-uh." 

~i'm an ellimist, silly. or at least, i will be.~ 

"Have some pizza, Rhi," I said, opening the box and inhaling   
those wonderful fumes. 

She tentatively picked up a piece and savagely took a bite out   
of it. 

~i like earth food,~ she decided. 

"As do I," Ax said solemnly. 

Tobias and I looked at each other and laughed. 

### Chapter 5 

Marco's irritated and irritating voice pierced through the air   
up the stairs. "Since WHEN have the Animorphs become a   
daycare service for Ellimists?" 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as i came down the stairs. "Marco,   
one Ellimist child hardly constitutes a daycare service."

"Uh, Rachel?" Tobias said uneasily. "That's just the thing." 

I looked at him, puzzled. 

~hi, rachel.~ 

~hi, rachel.~ 

~hi, rachel.~ 

Rhi and two other glowing children stood in my kitchen. 

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

~i'm mette,~ a girl, who looked very much like rhi, introduced.

~i'm ajay,~ a boy calmly stated. 

~my papa sent them here, too,~ Rhi grinned. ~they're my best   
friends.~ 

"There's not much we can do," Tobias shrugged. 

"Well, I certainly was not looking forward to watching one   
Ellimist child, let alone three," Marco complained. 

"Deal with it," I snapped. 

"So," Marco said suspiciously, looking at the Ellimists, "what   
is with that glowing stuff?" 

~it's a by-product of the powers we have,~ Ajay glared. ~not our   
fault.~ 

"Can you control it?" Tobias wondered. 

~yeah,~ Mette said thoughtfully. ~takes a little effort,   
though.~ 

~we don't really have any reason to among ourselves,~ Rhi   
amended. 

"Do you know how?" I asked. 

~yea,~ Ajay acknowledged. 

~yeah,~ Mette replied. 

~yep,~ Rhi answered. 

"Good." 

"Why good?" Marco questioned. 

"Because," I said dramatically, "there's a sale at J.C.   
Penney's." 

"Oh, no," Tobias groaned. 

~what's going on?~ Rhi said, alarmed. 

"We're going to the mall," I grinned. 

### Chapter 6 

I stepped out of the dressing room, and spun around. "What do   
you think?" I asked.

~pretty,~ Mette commented.

~pretty,~ Rhi echoed. 

Tobias was speechless. 

"I think I'll get it," I grinned. 

I paid for the outfit after I had changed into my regular   
clothes. No sooner than I had taken the receipt did Marco   
appear, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Where's Ajay?" Tobias asked. 

"Yeah, I thought you took him to the arcade," I said, puzzled. 

"Well, uh, I lost him," Marco said lamely. 

~how can you "lose" an ellimist?!~ Mette demanded in that   
Ellimistish thought-speak which filled our heads so   
vibrantly. 

~she and ajay are to be married when they are full ellimists,~   
Rhi confided in my head privately. 

"Girls," Tobias asked gently, bending down to equal height with 

the two, "do you have some way to find him?" 

~yes.~ 

A shriek came from the nutrition store next door. 

"Somehow I don't think we'll need it," Marco guessed. 

### Chapter 7 

~hi, ajay,~ a child said coldly. 

~hi, aryn,~ Ajay replied icily. 

"Ajay!" I exclaimed. (Tobias and I were either playing the role   
of REALLY REALLY young parents or miscellaneous teenagers   
who were supposed to be watching Ajay. Take your pick.) 

Tobias scooped him up. "Where have you been?" 

"Don't you EVER walk away like that again," I said sternly. 

"We were worried sick," Tobias added. 

We hauled all 3 kids out of the store and clear across the mall   
into the food court. 

"Who was that?" Tobias asked. 

~aryn,~ Mette said with unhidden contempt. 

"No way," Marco said sarcastically. 

~she's an ellimist,~ Rhi said gravely, ~but an evil one.~ 

~half-ellimist,~ Ajay corrected sharply. 

"The other half?" 

~aryn is crayak's daughter.~ 

"Uh, that's bad," Tobias said quietly. 

~very much so.~ 

~i hate her,~ Rhi said savagely. 

"Oh, one more question," I said, pausing. "Why did that woman   
scream?" 

~aryn lost control a moment when she saw me,~ Ajay replied,   
squirming. ~she glowed for a second.~ 

~and aryn doesn't have a pretty glow like us,~ Mette added. 

~it's red,~ Rhi said, wrinkling her nose. 

~and icky wicky poo red,~ Mette agreed. 

~oh, by the way,~ Ajay said nonchalantly, ~we've got trouble.~ 

"Right here in River City?" Marco said with mock shock. 

I ignored that. "How?" 

~aryn is collaborating with controllers,~ Ajay announced. 

~she's afraid ajay will beat the living snot out of her,~ Mette   
commented. ~she's such a chicken.~ 

"Did you ever stop to think that fricken rhymes with chicken?"   
Marco said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that next time we have to write   
a poem in English class," I said, grinding my teeth. "Does   
Aryn know about the Animorphs?" 

~she might. i don't know how much crayak has told her,~ Rhi   
responded.~it's likely she does.~ 

"Oh, crap," I groaned. 

### Chapter 8 

Rhi and Mette escaped upstairs to play with Sara's barbies.   
Marco and Ajay took over my room to play games on my   
computer. (Ajay was significantly kicking Marco's butt.)   
This left Tobias and I once more to prepare dinner. 

"McDonald's?" I suggested. "It's 99 cent hamburger day." 

"We'd either have to go pick it up or we'd have to take everyone   
there," Tobias replied, frowning, "and I HATE cold fries." 

"True," I agreed. 

"We could have TV dinners," he said after a moment. 

"No way," I said firmly. 

"How about we run and get some Chinese takeout from that   
Oriental place around the corner?" 

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. "You're a genius. I've been dying for   
some mu shu pork." 

"I try," he said modestly.

We sent Marco (whose pride was severely wounded) out with $20   
and change with instructions and all orders written down. 

We checked the clock after a half hour. "Marco is late," I   
growled with the same intensity as my stomach. 

The doorbell rang. "Good," Tobias said, satisfied. 

However, it wasn't Marco. 

It was Aryn. 

~where are the ellimists?~ she demanded. 

Like I was EVEN going to tell her. "What are you talking about?"   
I asked with this confused look on my face. 

~ajay, mette, and rhi!~ she said impatiently. ~bring them to   
me.~

"I'm sorry, little girl," Tobias said with such sincerity that   
it was completely believable, "but we don't have any   
children." 

"We're too young," I added. "We think we're going to wait a few   
years before taking that plunge." 

"I want to develop my career first," Tobias said seriously.   
"And we're still debating which one of us should stay home with   
them." 

We had a REALLY good act going on, and it would have worked.   
Except for the fact that Mette, Rhi, and Ajay suddenly   
appeared behind me, looking for Marco. 

~where's the food?~ Rhi asked. 

~hi, rhi,~ Aryn said. 

In an instant, all three Ellimist children's eyes turned to a   
stony glare. 

~and you say you do not interfere,~ Aryn sneered. ~here, you   
take advantage of a perfectly normal human couple.~ 

"Now, I don't know what your problem is," Tobias said in that   
parental tone he just magically picked up, "but these here,   
are our nieces and nephew. I would rather that you would not   
make fun of them. That's not nice." 

Marco popped up behind Aryn with several bags of take-out. "Chow   
time," he announced. 

"Oh, it's time for dinner," I said with fake regret. "I'm afraid   
you can't play now. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" 

Aryn looked VERY confused. ~.....okay.....~ 

Marco practically shoved her out of his way and slammed the door   
in her face. "I am the savior of saviors," he proclaimed. "I   
am the ridder of rubbish. I am.... Super Marco." 

"Uh huh," I said uninterestedly. "Great." 

~she'll be back since she knows where we are,~ Mette intoned. 

"Let's just chow down," Tobias suggested. 

We did just that. 

### Chapter 9 

Jake showed up in the morning with some Egg McMuffins and   
hashbrowns. Personally, I would rather eat raw sewage than a   
McDonald's breakfast, but I'd say my options were somewhat   
limited. I shut off the radio, since they were playing   
Britney Spears' "Sometimes" for like the billionth and a   
half time, and tried to swallow one of those nasty   
McMuffins. Tobias was off, making sure no hawk had moved in   
on his territory, and catching a little breakfast for   
himself there. I couldn't say I blamed him. Rat would taste   
a WHOLE lot better than McGreasy crap. The Ellimist children   
were playing inside the cupboards (PLEASE don't ask), and   
somehow Jake was happily eating that artificial sausage   
meat. 

"Aryn came by last night," I told him quietly. 

"Marco told me," Jake replied seriously, although how he could   
be serious with his mouth full of THAT STUFF is beyond me. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Finish breakfast?" 

I glared at him. 

He sighed, and put the Egg McMuffin down. "Yes, something has to   
be done with Aryn. We can't have her running about telling   
Controllers about the Animorphs." 

"That would most decidedly be bad." 

"Yeah," he nodded sagely. "So, I figure, we provoke her." 

"What?" 

"Make her mad, blow her cover." 

"And what will that do?" 

"I'm working on that part," he admitted. 

Growling, I opened the top cupboard for a glass. 

Rhi fell out. 

~sorry,~ she said sheepishly. 

"Rhi," I ordered, "get your pals out of my cupboards." 

~okay.~ 

One by one, with little guilty looks on their faces, they   
exited. 

"Now," Jake said gravely, "do you know what we should do?" 

~oooh!~ Mette exclaimed. ~i do! i do!~ 

"What?" I asked. 

~we could challenge her,~ she said thoughtfully. ~she can't   
win.~ 

~three ellimists against 1 half-ellimist,~ Ajay said quietly.   
~that's pretty good odds, if you ask me.~ 

"Let's do it!" 

"No, we are NOT risking the lives of children. Sorry, out of the   
question," Jake said firmly. 

"So, what can we do?" I retorted. "Aryn knows where they're   
staying. She can destroy them in an instant!" 

"Well, we've already established this. They can't go to any   
other Animorphs' house, and we can't trust them with   
ordinary people...." he trailed off. 

"Wait," I said suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Maybe that's the key." 

"Ordinary?" he asked with his brow furrowed. 

"No, people," I said. 

At the same time, we said, "The Chee." 

-Whooo! Here ends "The Favor," the First Installment of the   
Young Chronicles by Marzano Rhi. Watch Soon for the   
Second Installment! Big Thanks To All who Read, Revised and   
Criticized!- 


	2. The Favorite

The Favorite, Part 2 in the Young Chronicles  
By: Rhi Marzano  
email:rhi_chan@hotmail.com  
Please email me, I'd love any feedback-praise  
OR flames. 

# Chapter 1

My name is Erek. I am a Chee- an android,   
if you will, created by the Pemalites.  
Although our creators are long gone, we remain.  
We've remained through the ages,  
disguised as humans. Few know our secret.

We have infiltrated the Sharing, a front   
organization for the Yeerks. Because we   
cannot fight, we turn the information  
over to those who can. Yeah, you know  
who I'm talking about. The Animorphs.

In fact, on this particular day,I had some  
news for them. From what I had overheard  
from a high ranking controller, Crayak's  
daughter Aryn was in town. And Aryn's   
powers coupled with the Yeerk's technology  
could be used to make many more controllers.  
Which, on the whole, is not good.

I was adding the image of tennis shoes  
to my hologram when the doorbell rang. To  
my surprise, Tobias and Rachel were standing  
there with three small children.

"Well," I said mildly, "haven't you been busy."

The two blushed furiously. "They're not mine,"  
Rachel protested.

"Please don't tell me that they're new Animorphs."

"They're not, Erek. They're Ellimists."

I gaped. "What are they doing here?"

"We're not sure, but we've run into a problem.  
Apparently Crayak has a daughter."

"Aryn," I said, nodding.

"She found out that our little buddies here  
were staying with Rachel,"Tobias  
said seriuosly.

"So we need you to take care of them,"  
Rachel said quickly. And without even so  
much as a reply, those two left.

I resisted the urge to curse. "Hi, kids,"  
I said grumpily. "Do you have names, other  
than 'little Ellimist children'?"

~yes,~ one of the little girls retorted.   
~i am rhi.~

~i'm mette,~ the other little girl said.

~i'm ajay,~ the boy responded, grinning.  
~you're a chee, aren't you?~

~oh, he is, isn't he!~ Rhi exclaimed. ~i suppose  
i wasn't looking hard enough. the  
chee are so cute!~

"C...c...cute?" I sputtered.

~you look like little doggies,~ Mette beamed.

~I always wanted a doggy,~ Ajay said thoughtfully.

"I am not a 'doggy,'" I seethed.

~and i am not a 'kid' or a 'little child',~ Mette remarked.  
~we will soon be full ellimists.~

It caught me off guard. "Alright," I said calmly, "I  
am not a doggy and you are not kids. Truce?"

~truce,~ all three said in unison.

"Now, would one of you like to tell me why you are  
here?"

~because we weren't safe with them, duh,~ Rhi replied.

I sighed. "They really owe me for this."

***

It was dinner time before I broached the subject again.  
"Why aren't you safe?" I asked as I placed plates  
in front of them.

~we're in our developing stage,~ Rhi said as she  
helped herself to the marcaroni salad on the table.  
~we should be fully developed in a week.~

~until then, we're vulnerable,~ Mette explained.

~we should be entering the second phase any time now.~

"Second phase?" I repeated, questioning. "What  
would that be?"

~you'll see,~ Rhi said mysteriously.

# Chapter 2

It was well past midnight. The Ellimists were tucked  
away in bed. I made certain all the doors were  
locked, and then I headed back to my room. I was  
almost ready to give my systems a break when I heard  
muffled crying. In an instant I was up, trying to find  
which one it was.

I found Rhi clutching her covers and weeping.

"Rhi?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"

~my last night as a child,~ she said bitterly. ~in the  
morning i will be a teenager.~

"Why does this bother you, hon?"

~i don't want to grow up,~ she sniffled, smiling  
wanly. ~i'm a toys r us kid.~

I chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Getting older  
isn't so bad. I've lived for thousands of years."

Her gaze intently focused on the stars. ~the yeerks  
will be after me,~ she said distantly. ~in the 2nd  
stage i will be vulnerable to infestation.~

"Have any of you buddies back home been infested when  
they reached this stage?" I asked pointedly.

~no,~she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. ~but  
then, none of them reached the second stage.~

I was puzzled. "How's that?"

~the only time an ellimist can be killed is in the first  
stage. they're all dead,~ she said flatly. ~crayak  
was massacring us. that's why my father and mette's  
and ajay's parents sent us here. to protect us.

~and now,~ she said softly, ~it seems we are in more  
danger than before.~

Not knowing what to say, I tucked her back into bed and  
turned off the light.

"Well," I mused, "Mette's right. They certainly  
aren't children."

# Chapter 3

^AIEEE!^

^Mette?^

^Rhi, er-^

^Yeah, me too.^

^Ahhhhhh!^

^Ajay?^

^What the-^

Then all three screamed, ^EREK!^

I plodded through the hallway. "What?" I asked, outside  
the door. I reached for the knob.

^No!^ they squealed. ^Don't come in!^

"Why not?"

^Er, well...^ Rhi said uncomfortably.

^We're not decent,^ Mette said hastily.

"Well, unless you're completely naked, I'm coming in."

^Go get a girl Chee,^ Mette pleaded.

I sighed and poked my head in the basement door. "Jenny!"

Jenny climbed the stairs. "What?" she asked.

"The Ellimist girls have a problem, but for some  
reason they won't let me in."

"Ah," Jenny said knowingly. She took my place  
outside their door. "Did you enter your   
second phase?"

^Yes,^ the two said in a small voice.

"And are your old clothes two small?"

^Yes,^ they mumbled embarressedly.

"Is that it?" I said irritably. "You couldn't just  
tell me that?"

"You," Jenny said, waggling a finger at me, "have  
yet a lot to learn."

I ignored her and called Rachel up. "Hi, Rachel?"

"This is. Is that you, Erek?"

"Yeah. Er, our visitors need new clothes."

"What's wrong with the old ones?"

"Apparently they don't fit."

"Well, what size are they?"

"I don't know, hold on." I placed my hand over the  
receiver. "Jenny? What size are the girls, would  
you say?" I uncovered the mouthpiece and told Rachel  
the measurements.

"How about Ajay?"

"I have a few tangible articles of clothing in my room  
from when my hologram shut down."

"Oh. Well, I'll be by in an hour or so with some  
clothes for the girls."

"Bye."

"Bye."

***

Ajay was sitting out in the kitchen, munching on a   
bagel. I found it disturbing that yesterday he had  
only come up to my waist and today he topped me by  
at least a half a foot. ^Hey, Erek,^ he rumbled.  
^Got any cream cheese?^

"Not to my knowledge."

^Dangit. Oh well. I'll just eat it plain.^

"Picky," I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows. ^I heard that.^

"When are those girls going to be ready for breakfast?"  
I asked impatiently. "They are way late!"

^No kidding,^ he agreed.

"Drumroll please," Rachel announced.

"Presenting," Jenny said grandly, "Rhi and Mette!"

"Color coordinated and in style!" Rachel added,  
making a sweeping bow.

"Which one is which?" I asked.

^The tall, pretty one is Mette, duh,^ Ajay said,  
rolling his eyes like this was common knowledge.

^I'm the short one, as usual,^ Rhi grinned.

I focused on Rhi. Maybe she hadn't much taller,  
but she had grown in more...interesting ways.

I coughed embarrassedly.

"Sorry guys, I have to go," Rachel said, looking at  
her watch. "I have a da- er I'm meeting To- er someone  
at the movies." Grumbling something about hoping  
she wouldn't have to keep up the act much longer, she  
left.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl," I mumbled.

Mette sat down next to Ajay, and Rhi sat across from  
them. Both grabbed a bagel. ^What, no cream cheese?^

^Uh-uh,^ Ajay answered.

Both sighed.

# Chapter 4

It was about 10:00 PM, and I was about to turn off all  
the lights when I thought I saw someone out on the  
balcony. "Rhi?" I asked.

^Oh, hi Erek,^ she replied.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in your  
room?"

^Oh, Ajay and Mette are... er... making out again.^

"Again?"

^Or rather... still...^

I chuckled a little at that.

She looked at the stars. ^I wonder if they miss me.^

"Of course they do... just like I'll miss you when you go back."

She smiled. ^You will?^

"Well..yeah."

Don't ask me why what happened next happened.  
It just did. Maybe it shouldn't have happened.  
I know I'm a Chee, and androids aren't supposed  
to be able to feel. That's what they say. But brother,  
I sure felt this.

For a second I forgot that I was a Chee, and that  
she was an Ellimist. For a split second we were  
the only two people in the world,just a normal girl  
and a normal guy, sharing one amazing kiss.

-Alright! Here ends part 2 of the Young Chronicles,   
"The Favorite," by Marzano Rhi. Keep a look out for   
part 3, "The Favorable," which should be out in a   
week or so.


	3. The Favorable

The Favorable, Part 3 of the Young Chronicles  
by: Rhi Marzano  
Email: rhi_chan@hotmail.com  
Website: [http://www.geocites.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/1250][1]

# Chapter 1

My name is Jake. Usually, I'm a responsible person.  
I try my hand at saving the world at least once a week  
from the Yeerks, and it was spring break. A well  
deserved break from everything, I had thought. A week  
to kick back and relax and not worry.

Boy was I wrong.

Our first problem came from a little Ellimist girl,  
which promptly magnified after two of her Ellimist  
buddies were sent to us as well. If that wasn't  
enough, we found out Crayah has a half-Ellimist  
daughter, Aryn. Shortly thereafter, we sent all three  
Ellimist kids to the Chee, and I thought we were done.

Wrong again.

The Ellimist children are no longer Ellimist children.  
They've entered their "second phase" as they call  
it, which basically just means that they are just like  
us. Yep, you guessed it.

Moody.  
Hormonal.  
Teenagers.

It was Friday, the last real day of spring break. I  
*thought* maybe I might have the chance to enjoy it.  
Well, to be more specific, I thought I might have the  
chance to enjoy it with Cassie. So I scrounged up what  
little nerve I had, left a note for my mom, and  
went over to ask Cassie if she wanted to do something.  
Or something.

But before I left my house, I decided maybe I should   
call her first.

"Hi. Is Cassie there?"

"Jake, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, listen, do you want to-"

-BEEP-

"What?"

"Ughhh, call waiting. Hold on."

I clicked over. "Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah..."

"It's Erek," the voice said urgently.

"What is it?"

"Mette has been kidnapped by Aryn."

"...We'll be right by."

"Thanks."

I clicked back to Cass. "Well, gather up Tobias  
and Ax, and call Rachel and Marco. I meet you at Erek's  
house."

"Trouble?"

"Lots."

# Chapter 2

"Good, you're here," a female Chee  
who I recognized as Jenny said abruptly.

"Where's Erek?"

"Out for a second. Here, come in," Jenny motioned.

Another Chee, Maria, stood in the hallway outside a  
door. "Rhi," she called. "Come out."

Racking sobs was the only reply.

I looked into the living room, and Ajay sat on the  
couch, his expression stony. "Ajay," Mr. King coaxed,  
"how about we watch the game?"

Ajay did not even respond. Instead, he continued to   
stare off into space.

"As you can see," Jenny told me seriously, "Mette's  
absence has severely affected them both. Rhi has  
refused to move from that room since she heard the  
news, and Ajay has blanked out entirely."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

Jenny spread her arms helplessly. "Erek, Rhi,  
Mette, and Ajay were all at a midnight showing of  
Star Wars- apparently they couldn't sleep- and Mette  
had to go to the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes,  
Rhi left the theater to see why Mette hadn't come  
back. Aryn had Mette bound and gagged, and then they  
vanished."

"Vanished? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Hey, hey, hey, Super Marco has arrived," Marco proclaimed  
boldy as he burst through the door. "What's going  
on with my favorite Ellimist kids?"

"Now's not the time, Marco," I said quietly.

^We're not kids anymore,^ Ajay spoke suddenly.  
He stood up, towering above Marco menacingly.

"Wow, hi Ajay," Marco said uneasily. "My, you've gotten  
big."

Ajay ignored that. ^Where are the others?^

"Right here," Rachel answered, with Cassie, Ax,  
and Tobias trailing behind her.

"Erek should be back shortly,^ he informed us. ^I sent  
him to the Sharing to see if any word on Mette could  
be found.^

"Can't you just find her with that psychic stuff?"  
Rachel asked.

^Normally, yes,^ he said, ^but Aryn has put up a   
scattering spell, and my locating skills aren't so  
swell.^

"How are Rhi's?" questioned Cassie.

^Fairly excellent,^ he admitted, ^but she can't  
concentrate enough to use them.^

"Then we must help her concentrate," Ax said seriously.  
"Trait. Cen-trate."

Tobias took Maria's place in the hallway. "Rhi,"  
he said carefully, "we need your help."

^I'm not six years old anymore,^ she said sullenly.   
^You needn't talk to me as if I was.^

"Will you come out?"

^I'm coming,^ she said softly.

Hesitantly she exited the room.

Marco whistled. "Definitely not 6 anymore."

"Marco," someone growled, warning.

"Erek!" Rhi cried out, dashing across the room  
and burying her face in his chest. She then proceeded  
to weep uncontrollably.

"This is really not fair," Marco complained.  
"Even a Chee can snag a girlfriend before me."

"Hmm, wonder why?" Rachel said smugly.

^Can we please stay on topic?^ Ajay demanded exasperatedly.

"Yeah, we are a little off," I acknowledged,  
and then promptly steered us back to the topic as  
close as I could. "So, Erek, what did you learn?"

"They don't have her yet," he said gloomily,  
"but they're expecting Aryn to turn her over in  
two days."

"So we have to find her before then,"  
Cassie surmised.

"Right," I agreed.

"Not to be cruel or anything," Marco commented, "but  
they can't kill her, can they?"

^No,^ Ajay said coldly, ^but they can infest her.^

^Would you like an infested Ellimist on the side of  
the Yeerks?^ Rhi asked pointedly.

No one wanted to answer that question.

# Chapter 3

By noon, it was not looking good.

^Rhi,^ Ajay said impatiently, ^anything yet?^

^No. I would tell you if there was something, Ajay,  
and stop breaking my concentration.^

"We need a backup plan," I said quietly, "in case we  
can't find her."

"That's probably a good idea," Cassie conceded.

"We could bust the Yeerk Pool," Rachel suggested.

"Only as a last resort," I told her sharply.  
"The last thing we need is another disaster there."

"Maybe instead of seeking Mette, we could seek Aryn,"  
Ax mentioned.

"Would that be any easier?" I asked Ajay.

^Probably. Even I could do that.^

^Given a lot of time,^ Rhi snapped. ^Which we don't  
have.^

^Do you have a better suggestion?^

"We better find out a little more about Aryn," Cassie  
said cautiously, trying to break up the animosity  
between the two, "such as her powers, origins and  
compositions."

^I already know what Aryn is,^ Rhi said darkly. ^She's  
a b-^

^Rhi!^ Ajay exclaimed, doubling over with laughter.

^Well, she is,^ Rhi said defensively, flashing a  
quirky grin.

In that moment, all hostility between those two vanished.

"Regardless," I coughed, "we need to make a better plan."

"Right!" Rachel enthused.

"Ax and Tobias, I'd like you to scoop out the town  
to find any traces of Aryn or Mette."

"Gotcha," Tobias replied, beginning to morph  
back to his hawk body.

"Yes, Prince Jake," Ax said, nodding.

"Ax, don't call me 'Prince,'" I sighed.

"What are the rest of us going to do?" Cassie asked.

"Just wait," I said tiredly. "We can't do much else."

# Chapter 4

"Batman," Marco said calmly, whipping the tennis ball  
at my head.

"Superman," I disagreed, catching the tennis ball and  
flinging it back.

"Batman doesn't have to find a telephone booth to  
change," Marco argued, seizing the yellow blur and  
hurling it back.

"Batman can't even fly," I snorted.

"Can so!"

"Gliding," I said hotly, "is NOT flying."

I snatched the ball and chucked it at him.

^Found her,^ Rhi exulted.

^Mette?^ Ajay asked eagerly.

She shook her head. ^Aryn.^

His face fell. ^Oh.^

"It's a start," Cassie said hopefully.

"Where is she?" Tobias asked. He and Ax had long since  
given up their patrol and morphed to human.

^The Holiday Inn,^ she replied.

"The Holiday Inn?" Rachel repeated in disbelief.

"It's a hotel," Marco supplied.

"Thank you, Marco," Rachel said acidly, intercepting  
the tennis ball and bonking him on the head with it.

"What's she doing there?" Cassie pondered.

"Well," Marco said thoughtfully, "she could be eating  
a continental breakfast, enjoying a dip in the indoor  
pool, or possibly relaxing and watching one of 62  
marvelous cable channels on a 50 inch t.v."

"Doesn't matter why she's there," I interrupted, "the  
point is that she is."

"How are we going to get up to Aryn's room without  
being noticed?" Tobias queried.

"We could morph yogurt and Erek can pretend he's a   
room service guy," Marco quipped.

"Marco," Rachel said irritably, "how are we supposed  
to morph YOGURT?"

"No, dude! I'm serious! There are live cultrues  
in yogurt."

I gave him a look.

"I like yogurt," Ax commented.

"Uh-huh," I said noncommitally. "Cass, any ideas?"

"Roaches or flies," she offered.

"Yogurt," Marco insisted.

"Roaches," I decided.

"Let's do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Somehow," Erek complained, "I have a sinking feeling  
about this."

# Chapter 5

{Mette's in there,} Tobias reported.

^Cage or forcefield?^ Rhi asked quietly.

{I only see a cage,} he replied.

Ajay grunted. ^Chances are that Aryn's got a  
forcefield running too.^

"We need a plan," Cassie whispered to me.

"I can't shut down the forcefield," Erek said   
dubiously, "but I could probably bust the cage open."

^I can disarm the forcefield,^ Ajay said confidently.

"Question is, how are we going to get up there?" Cassie  
pressed.

{Erek, you could project a hologram to hide us, couldn't  
you?} Tobias surmised. {That way we wouldn't have to  
worry about Aryn recognizing us at first, and   
we could buy you some time.}

"Good idea," I approved.

"We better get going," Cassie said worriedly.

"Definitely!" Marco yelled.

"What's gotten into you?" I said suspiciously.

"Just a little team spirt," he said defensively.

"Well, let's go," I said with resignation.

***

"Room service."

^I didn't order anything,^ Aryn said crossly.

"I have an order right here ma'am. Your name is Aryn,  
isn't it?"

^Yes.^

"Well, it was ordered in your name. Nothing I can  
do about it."

Angrilly, Aryn grabbed the delivery. ^What is it?^

"Yogurt."

^Does it cost me?^

"Definitely!" Marco said cheerfully.

I grinned inwardly. Might as well let Marco have a   
little fun wile we save the world. He did make a pretty  
good room service guy, although I'm not certain what  
has brought on this sudden yogurt fetish.

^Come in, I'll see if I can scrounge up the money.^

As we walked into the room, Rachel exited the hologram  
as a roach and headed towards the bathroom.

{The cage is in the closet,} Tobias directed from  
outside.

"We're getting there," Erek muttered, extending  
the hologram to the length of the closet. The two crept  
to the cage, and Ajay began to nimbly disable the  
invisible blockage.

Aryn's head drew up sharply. ^Do you smell something?^  
she demanded to Marco.

His brow furrowed. "Yogurt?"

^Another Ellimist,^ she mumbled.

{She suspects,} Cassie noted.

{Rhi, maybe you should-} I left it hanging.

^Understood.^

Without warning, she stepped outside the safety of the  
hologram.

^Rhi!^ Aryn said, shocked.

^Well, hello, Dolly,^ Rhi said mildly. ^And may I be  
the first to say your second phase is rather repellent.^

^It is not!^ Aryn raged.

"There is help, ma'am," Marco said in mock earnest.  
"I know of several good acne treatments, and I'm good  
friends with the surgeon who worked on Britney Spe-"

^Andalite!^ Aryn spat.

On cue, an old friend of ours came out of the bathroom.  
Fluffers McKitty. Otherwise known as Rachel in morph.  
Also known as a cat that then and there bit Aryn on  
the butt.

Aryn howled in pain.

In an effort to tick Aryn off, Rhi opened the window  
as a gateway for a hurtling Tobias. You got to admit,  
seeing a red-tailed hawk ravage someone's hair  
is pretty hilarious.

^I need a little more time,^ Ajay signaled.

^Gotcha,^ Rhi nodded.

The blue aura around Rhi reappeared and intensified,  
sending out a beam of azure light directly towards  
Aryn. It didn't do much damage, but it did provide a  
distraction.

^Finished!^ Ajay triumphed.

Ajay slid into plain very and fired his own energy beam  
at Aryn. It was a darker, brighter, and much more  
powerful beam.

"That," Marco said in awe, "is one snot-lickin' attack."

A sudden *CHUNK* signified that Mette was now  
free, and she joined her Ellimist buds in the fight.  
Aryn tried in vain to project her own attack, but  
her measly red glimmer was almost immediately swallowed  
by the blinding, pure light of the Ellimists.

Aryn whimped as Ax backed her up to the wall with his  
tail blade. ^You'll pay for this,^ she said weakly.  
Within an instant, she had vanished.

# Chapter 6

As Ajay and Mette shared a beautiful kiss in   
celebration of her liberty, a little speck of  
light floated down from the heavens and materialized  
into another little girl. ~say your goodbyes,~  
the Ellimist child said in an official manner. ~you  
are needed at home.~

Ajay, Mette, and Rhi gave Tobias and Rachel an all-  
encompassing bear hug.

^Never give up,^ Ajay said seriously.

^But control yourself,^ Rhi advised.

^Your future holds great things,^ Mette said warmly.

The three turned to Cassie. ^You do a great service  
to humanity,^ Mette continued.

^Don't doubt your morals,^ Ajay added.

Rhi remarked thoughtfully, ^Your sense  
of right and wrong is the greatest compass.^

^And you!^ Rhi exclaimed to Ax. ^Wake up and smell  
the roses!^

^Have a little fun,^ Mette encourgaed.

^Earth has so much to offer,^ Ajay supported.

I was next. ^Don't worry,^ Mette said comfortingly.

^We guarantee your brother will be free,^ said Rhi.

^Better work on those computer skills,^ Rhi said  
slyly to Marco.

^Who knows?^ Ajay grinned. ^Maybe next time we'll have  
a rematch.^

^And Marco,^ Mette said disdainfully, ^Superman is  
way better.^

Finally, they reached Erek.

Ajay said simply, ^Thank you. Your help is appreciated  
in ways uncountable.^

^We couldn't have done it without you,^ Mette thanked.

Erek took two slow steps towards Rhi and lightly  
kissed her. "I'll miss you," he said somberly.

^Erek, we are both nearly eternal. Trust me; we will  
meet again,^ she assured.

Fondly, Mette grasped Ajay's hand and together  
they walked by their young guide into the sunset.  
Hesitantly breaking away from Erek, Rhi followed.

On and on they walked, until we could no longer  
see them. Somehow, though, I could have sworn I thought  
I saw them waving back at us.

-Here ends The Favorable, the third and but not final part  
of the Young Chronicles by Marzano Rhi. Big thanks to  
all who read, revised and criticized, and a special   
thanks to Mette and AJ.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/1250



	4. The Favoring

The Favoring  
Part Four of the Young Chronicles  
By: Rhi Marzano  
email: rhi_chan@hotmail.com or rhi_chan@worldnet.att.net  


# Chapter 1

My name is Rhi. I am an Ellimist. To some, I am all  
powerful. To my own kind, I am weak. I am a contradiction.  
My passive powers are of the best of my generation,  
but my aggressive powers are among the worst. I am  
fully developed, but I am not given the title of full  
Ellimist.

After all, I still have no mate.

Something, I'm afraid, many have tried to remedy.

It was twilight when I heard a knock at the entrance of  
my home. I plodded my way over and poked my head out  
to see who it was, only to find a being masked by  
a bouquet of violets. ^Hello?^ I said quizzically.

Behind the mass of wildflowers was exactly what I had  
expected. Another second stage Ellimist desperate  
for a mate. ^Hi,^ he greeted. ^I'm Nigel.^

^Hi,^ I replied, unimpressed. ^I'm Rhi.^

^Oh, I know,^ he assured me.

^What do you want?^ I asked flatly.

^May I come in?^

I gave him a long steady look. ^Alright,^ I conceded.

^These are for you,^ he announced, waving the violets  
in the air.

^Obviously,^ I said drily. He passed me and put them  
in a vase. For some reason, he smelled of fish to me.

^I live in the fens,^ he commented.

^Ah,^ I said understandingly.

^I suppose you're wondering why I'm here,^ he said slowly.

^No,^ I disagreed blandly, ^not really.^

^I've come to ask you to be my mate.^

I paused and said sweetly, ^I'll have to decline  
that offer.^ Then I waited. One... two...  
three...

^How DARE you turn me down?!^ he flared.

^If you'd done your homework, Nigel,^ I said icily,  
^you'd know that I have no intention of taking a mate.^

^You're such a little chit, hung up over that rusty  
android swain of yours!^ he said snidely.

THAT did it. I didn't care so much when people  
insulted me, but when they insulted Erek... let's  
just say I'm not exactly a happy camper.

I dumped the vase and its contents on top of his head,  
and then relocated him to a random place several  
light years away. It's not my fault that it happened  
to be the Ellimist Council Room.

# Chapter 2

I hugged my knees as I sat in my room. I closed my  
eyes and let the emptiness wash around me. I didn't want  
to feel. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to  
rest. Sleep approached me, and I gratefully accepted  
it.

In my dreams, there was he.

***

"I'll miss you," he said to me after our lips parted.

^Erek, we are both nearly eternal. Trust me; we will  
meet again,^ I promised. We kissed again and I never  
wanted to leave his arms. But Dainn, our little  
guide, had already begun to move, as had my friends.  
I had to go home. It was time to leave.

I reluctantly followed them, but I couldn't look back.  
I couldn't bear to see Erek's face.

***

The dream always ends that way. Each time, the pain  
of losing him is fresh, like a knife stabbing my heart.  
I don't care. I would gladly suffer thrice the  
pain if only to relive a moment with him.

I was dreaming again when I heard a voice.

RHI!!

Let me amend that: an angry voice.

^Daddy?^ I mumbled sleepily, standing up.

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TURNING DOWN  
A PROPOSAL FROM A FINE YOUNG MAN  
SUCH AS NIGEL, MISS SOUBRETTE?!

^First of all, Daddy,^ I said quietly, ^I'm hardly  
frivolous enough to be a soubrette; second of  
all, Nigel is not a fine young man; and lastly,  
I was thinking that the next time you try to send me  
a potential mate, I will bang them on the head with  
a frying pan.^

DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, RHI. I'M STILL YOUR  
FATHER, AND-

After he had been silent a moment, I said curiously, ^Daddy?^

WE'RE BEING ATTACKED, he said abruptly, BY CRAYAK.  
LEAVE QUICKLY.

^But Daddy, I can fight!^

NO, YOU CANNOT. YOU ARE NOT A FULL ELLIMIST.  
LEAVE.

^Yes, Daddy,^ I said submissively.

BYE, SWEETIE.

^Bye,^ I echoed.

I closed my eyes and slid down against the wall.  
Where to go?

And the, it hit me. Earth.

# Chapter 3

I tried quite hard to justify my choice of Earth. It  
was very much like the planet my daddy had given me  
when I arrived home- the planet on which I reside.  
Therefore it wouldn't be a shock to my system,  
I reasoned. I also could further my father's cause of  
helping the Animorphs. But the real reason I could  
not admit to myself.

That reason would be Erek.

I was packing my bags when I smelled an odd presence  
in my home. Fearing it to be another suitor, I  
grabbed my trusty frying pan and cautiously crept  
through my house.

What I found was not a second stage male Ellimist.

What I found was not a male Ellimist at all.

^Kirby?^ I said in disbelief.

The sunny daughter of Mette and Ajay grinned up  
at me. ~hi, auntie rhi. i have a shiny thing.  
want to see?~

^Maybe later,^ I suggested.

Dainn stood behind Kirby with an exasperated look on  
her face. Dainn, who in her first stage had been a  
guide and a page, was now in her second stage and held  
the position of a child-watcher.

^Mette and Ajay left her with me before they went off  
to fight,^ she confided, ^but there is no way I can take  
care of Kirby and twelve others at the same time.^

^You want me to take care of her?^ I said dubiously.

^OhmigoshthankyousomuchRhi,^ she said hurriedly.  
^I really have to go. Bye!^

^She must be really worn out,^ I mused after Dainn had  
left.

~auntie rhi, where are we going?~

^Earth, honey. Let's go.^

# Chapter 4

We were there in seconds. Ellimist powers are useful  
like that.

It took all the guts I could muster to ring the  
doorbell to Erek King's house. I held my breath as  
the door swung open, but it was for naught. Jenny the  
Chee was the one who stood in the frame.

"Rhi," she greeted calmly. "Erek's out for awhile,  
but he should be home any minute. Why don't you come  
in?"

^Thank you,^ I said gratefully, and led Kirby in by  
the hand.

"Why are you here?" Maria asked bluntly from the kitchen.

Jenny sent Maria a silencing look. "She is a friend  
of Erek's and she has a right to be here."

Maria made a face but voiced no more objections.

~i'm hungry,~ Kirby announced.

"I'll fix you something to eat," Maria said grudgingly.

Jenny offered an encouraging smile but whether it  
was intended for Kirby or Maria was unclear.  
"By all means, Rhi, make yourself at home," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, and carefully headed to the room  
in which I once stayed.

It hadn't changed much in the few months since  
I had been here. Everything was in the same  
place as it had been before. Wistfully I   
fingered the lace on the curtains and stared out  
onto the balcony.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it."

Startled, I turned around. ^Yes, Erek, it has,^ I  
murmured.

"The child out in the kitchen... an Ellimist too?"

^Yes. Her name is Kirby,^ I told him.

"Well. That didn't take you long," he said, surly.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean, I am an android and all," Erek said bitterly,  
"and I can't expect you to mope around about me  
for the rest of your life, but I didn't expect you  
to replace me so quickly."

^Erek-^

"No, no, I understand. You need a mate, and I suppose  
that you also need an heir and all."

^Erek-^

"I hope he makes you happy," he said sadly, resigned.  
"I really, really do. But, I-"

~auntie rhi,~ Kirby interrupted as she entered the room,  
~dinner is ready.~

"Auntie Rhi?" Erek repeated, questioning.

^Erek,^ I smiled, ^this is Kirby, Mette and Ajay's  
daughter.^

"Not yours?"

^No, Erek. And I haven't a mate either.^

A foolish grin spread over his face. "I was being a  
little silly, wasn't I?"

~very,~ Kirby said without hesitation.

^Kirby,^ I chided.

~what?~ she said defensively.

^Let's go have some chow,^ I said, giving up.

# Chapter 5

I put Kirby to bed on the mattress that I had once slept  
on. After she was asleep, I crept out onto the  
balcony and waited for Erek to join me. He was almost  
there when the doorbell rang. He mouthed the  
words, "Just a minute," and went to answer it.

EREK! someone shouted.

I heard the sound of the door swinging open.

"Could you be any louder?" Erek demanded irritably.

YES, the other retorted.

Quietly I snuck down the hallway and peered around  
the corner to see who it was.

^Mette?^ I said, surprised.

HI, she said, smiling briefly. I FIGURED I WOULD  
FIND YOU HERE.

^Am I that transparent?^ I sighed.

NO, RHI. I JUST KNOW YOU.

^Why aren't you still fighting? Has Crayak already  
halted the attack?^

NO, RHI. I AM WITH CHILD.

I squealed in delight and hugged her. ^That's wonderful!^

I TALKED TO DAINN, she said slowly, AND SHE SAID  
KIRBY WAS WITH YOU.

^Yeah. She's sleeping- quite peacefully, I might add.^

"Come in," Erek said politely. "It's nice to see you  
again, Mette."

YOU TOO, she said.

"I'm sure you two have a bit of catching up to do," Erek  
said carefully, "but I have to go talk to my 'father.'"

So he hurried down the stairs and left us alone in the  
living room. Which, of course, freed Mette to say,  
SO.... YOU MATED YET?

^Mette,^ I said sourly, ^if I were mated, do you think  
I would be here right now?^

OH. WELL, I WAS JUST BEING OPTIMSTIC. ANY POSSIBILTIES?

^You would know if there was.^

WELL, WHAT ABOUT THAT NIGEL GUY?

^Um, no.^

After about 20 seconds of silence, I blurted, ^Oh, Mettie,  
what am I going to do?!^

WELL, she said critically, YOU CAN START BY NOT  
CALLING ME "METTIE."

^Sorry, but you know what I mean.^

EREK?

^Yeah.^

I DON'T KNOW, my best friend said helplessly.

She mumbled words of comfort as I cried on her  
shoulder.

# Chapter 6

It was a few hours later when Kirby woke up. It was  
then that Kirby learned something that all humans deal  
with. A dreadful thing that no one really wants,  
but everyone gets. Poor Kirby.

~apachoo!~ she sneezed.

"Bless you," Erek offered.

~are you sure that everyone gets colds?~ Kirby asked  
suspiciously.

YES, KIRBY, Mette smiled wanly.

^Erek, did you have Maria warm up that chicken soup?^

"Yeah," he said, whipping out a thermos. "Here you go,  
kiddo. This should make you feel better."

Kirby obediantly drank a bit of the soup, then promptly  
spit it out. ~hot,~ she blushed.

BLOW ON IT, Mette advised.

~apachoo!~ Kirby sneezed again. ~i lost my shiny thing.  
i need to look for it.~

^You need rest,^ I said firmly.

SO DO I, Mette said grumpily, climbing in next to her  
daughter.

Erek and I exited silently after noticing that both  
mother and daughter were sawing logs.

After a bloody hindering awkward moment, Erek spoke  
up. "How long have Ajay and Mette been mated?"

^Several months.^

"They've already got 1 and a half children, though," he  
said perplexedly.

^It generally takes an Ellimist fetus one Earth month  
to develop into a first stage Ellimist.^

"That explains it then."

I nodded. ^We populate ourselves rather quickly.^

Again it was silent.

"Do you ever want... children?"

Sighing, I replied, "All the time."

"Then why don't you mate?"

^Because,^ I said softly. ^I love you.^

"Oh," was all he said.

# Chapter 7

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that fills our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?_

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment  
Set aside for us

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?

-part of "Who Wants To Live Forever?" by Sarah Brightman

It was true. There was no possible futrue for Erek and  
I. I've known that since the beginning. But, God  
help me, I love Erek. I'll never stop.

What was I going to do?

WELL, FIRST OFF, YOU NEED TO STOP BEING  
SO MELANCHOLY. IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU.

^Mette,^ I yawned, ^what are you doing up?^

WE NEED TO MAKE A TRIP.

^Right now? It's 3 a.m. You must be lonely.^

ZIPPEDEEDOODAH. IT'S NOT 3 AM WHERE  
WE'RE GOING.

^Well, where are we going?^

WHY, TO SEE MY FATHER, OF COURSE.

^Mette... your father is dead.^

AU CONTRAIRE. HE IS VERY MUCH ALIVE.

^You never told me.^

IT'S SORT OF A SECRET.

^So why are we visiting him now?^

BECAUSE, IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN,  
THERE ARE CERTAIN RITUALS THAT MUST BE PREFORMED.

^But those involve the father, too-^

OH, COME NOW. DO YOU THINK I'M AN AMATUER?

I let that pass. ^So... where is it that he lives?^

WELL, she squirmed. THAT'S THE TRICKY PART.

^Where does he live?^ I repeated dangerously.

JAPAN.

^Mette, you _know_ I hate flying.^

OH, GET OVER IT.

I had a feeling that going back to sleep was out of the  
question.

***

I have an awful, awful fear of heights. Mette knows  
this. She wants me to confront my fears. Sure, I'll  
confront them- with a generous supply of vomit.

If Mette had not been pregnant she could have  
transported us there in a second. But, as teleporting  
is not good on the unborn, we had to fly.

I. Hate. Flying.

What we actually do is make ourselves invisible, and  
then alter the effects gravity has on us. We float  
up near the top of the atmosphere and follow a star  
or so until we get to where we need to be.

I think I puked out my intenstines somewhere  
over Fiji.

Regardless, we arrived in Japan, in front of a small  
little house.

TADAIMA [I'm back], Mette shouted gleefully as she burst  
into the tiny dwelling.

"Okaeri nasai [Welcome Home]," a middle aged man  
replied.

O-GENKI DESU KA [How are you?].

"Arigato gozaimasu. Genki desu. [Fine, thank you],"  
he responded. "Amana ka. [You?]"

GENKI DESU. [Fine.]

"Ojo-san ka. [And your daughter?]"

GENKI DESU. [Fine.]

Then he turned to me, and questioned, "Tomodachi ka.  
[And your friend?]"

^Um, Konnichiwa [hello]," I greeted in halting   
Japanese. ^Rhi desu. [I'm Rhi.] Ei-go ka. [English?]^

"Yes," he said, bringing a faint smile to his lips.  
"I've never met an Ellimist who didn't immediately  
adapt to any language."

^I'm not most Ellimists.^

WHERE'S AJAY? Mette asked anxiously.

"Out back," the man signaled.

She nodded and scurried in that direction.

"I am Tanaka," he introduced. "I am Mette's father."

^If you would, Tanaka-san,^ I said slowly, ^tell  
me how this is possible later, I would be grateful.^

Mette returned with her mate in tow. They were more in  
love than I had remembered them- which, I suppose, didn't  
surprise me. Their love grows by leaps and bounds  
with the passage of a single second.

FATHER, Mette announced to Tanaka, beginning the ritual,  
I BEAR YOU NEWS.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

INSIDE OF ME I CARRY A GIRL TO EXPAND THE FAMILY.

"Who is the father of this child?"

MY MATE, AJAY.

"Very well. I give my blessing on this child. She  
will grow to be a... uh..."

^Powerful Ellimist,^ I prompted.

"Powerful Ellimist," he finished. "Thanks."

^Now, will somebody tell me what's going on?^  
I demanded. ^Last time I checked, only Ellimists  
could breed with Ellimists.^

WELL, DUH, Ajay said, rolling his eyes.

"Mette, Ajay, I need to talk to Rhi about this alone,"  
Tanaka said significantly.

The two nodded and left. Knowing them, I knew where  
they were going.

"Mette's mother," he said softly, "was a beautiful  
person."

^I've met her,^ I said sourly.

"You don't like Caire," he observed.

^Let's just say we don't get along splendidly,^  
I said uneasily, shifting.

"Ah," he said. "Well, I knew Caire when she was  
young. A 2nd stage Ellimist just like you. 'Cept I  
didn't know it when I first met her."

^How did you meet her?^

"I was in a cherry tree," he said, blushing. "She  
was walking by, and I fell out."

^Were you hurt?^ I asked, not that I was particularly  
concerned.

"Yes," he admitted. Caire helped me back to my house.  
The she healed me."

^She exposed her powers just like that?^

"Yes, she did. She was a very impulsive girl."

I thought of the regal, rigid Caire I knew. Somehow  
"implusive" didn't seem to fit her.

"I offered her dinner in exchange for her help,"  
he continued.

"And thus we began to spend the 2 months following..  
well... dating."

^Caire?^ I said dubiously.

"Yes," he sighed. "Caire."

^My major question is... well... uh...^

"Mette," he said knowingly. "Well, to put it  
frankly, we mated."

^Tanaka-san,^ I said puzzledly, ^no disrespect or anything,  
but only Ellimists can mate with Ellimists.^

"Yes, dear," he said patiently.

^You are not an Ellimist.^

"Also true."

^Then how?^

"This might be a shock to you," Tanaka said quietly,  
"but Caire used a catalyst to magnify her power to  
turn me into an Ellimist for a few hours."

I stared at him, gaping. ^Just so you could mate?^

"Well... yes," he said embarrassedly, coughing.

An idea occured. ^Do you still have the catalyst?^  
I asked innocently.

"I always carry it with me," he said, drawing it  
out of his pocket. "But you may have it."

I inspected it. It was a jem of some sort. ^Thank  
you,^ I said sincerely.

He nodded dismissively, and then called for  
Mette and Ajay. "You might want to go check on  
Kirby," he advised.

YOU WILL PERMIT US TO LEAVE? Mette inquired politely.

"Yes, dear," Tanaka smiled. "Go on."

^Do you need me to fly with you two?^ I asked, dreading  
the answer.

NO, Mette replied unexpectedly.

GO AHEAD AND TELEPORT, Ajay suggested. I CAN KEEP  
AN EYE ON HER.

Mette stuck out her tongue. I CAN TAKE CARE OF  
MYSELF.

TRUE, he said easily, BUT AS LONG AS I'M AROUND YOU  
WON'T HAVE TO.

^I think this is my cue to leave,^ I observed. I'm  
sure they couldn't hear me though.

Quietly, I summoned up the energy to transport myself  
back to Erek's house.

# Chapter 8

I arrived, eager to try out the catalyst. I crept  
up to a deactivated Erek and tried to work it.

I failed. It had been clear as a bell  
in my studies. Catalysts are only  
usable once. Why hadn't I remembered?

Helpless, I began to cry. The one fleeting hope I had  
was gone. I sank to the floor and wept uncontrollably.

~auntie rhi,~ a soft voice whispered. ~are you okay?~

^Yes, dear,^ I replied, stifling my sniffles.  
^What are you doing up?^

~i found my shiny thing,^ she said solemnly.

^Where was it, dear?^ I asked, trying to sound  
cheerful.

~under the bed,~ she confided. ~i'm sure  
i looked there a thousand times but it was right in  
front of my face.~

^Sometimes that happens,^ I told her.

~well, because you're my favorite auntie, i want you  
to have it.~

^You'd give it to me?^

~yup.~

^But it's your favorite,^ I protested.

~now it's yours,~ she said firmly, pressing it into my  
hand.

I gave Kirby a hug. ^I don't know what I'd do without  
you, Kriby,^ I said softly.

~hopefully,~ she said seriously, ~you will never have  
to find out.~

^Why don't you go back to bed?^ I suggested weakly.

~yes, auntie rhi,~ she said obediently, and pattered  
out of the room.

I turned Kriby's shiny thing over in my palm, looking  
at it closely. Something was familliar about it..

Trying not to get my hopes up, I drew the used catalyst  
out and compared the two. They were almost identical,  
except for one major difference.

The one Kirby had given me was unmistakably unused.

^Holy kabuzers,^ I murmered. ^How can this be?^

_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ a little  
voice in the corner of my mind chided.

I carefully focused my aura of power onto the luminous  
catalyst. I sharply intook air as I felt my power  
intensify. It began to build until the glow around me  
was almost blinding. As I released it, rays of blue  
light shot out of me in every direction.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Erek there on the bed.  
Faintly I felt that I had failed again.

That is, until I noticed he was glowly, breathing- and  
most of all- he wasn't a deactivated android, he was  
a sleeping Ellimist.

^Erek,^ I said, excitement flooding me, ^wake up!^

^Uun?^ he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and forcing  
himself into a sitting position. ^Rhi, it's the middle  
of the night... mmrrph.^

The mmrrph, as you might have figured, was me  
kissing him.

^Well,^ he said baffledly after that little smooch,  
waving his hand, ^I suppose if you want to kiss me in  
the middle of the night, I really don't object...^

Suddenly he stared at his glowing hand.

^How does it feel to be a second stage Ellimist?^ I  
asked sweetly.

^Oh my god. I don't know how you did this, but I  
love you.^

^I love you, too,^ I said impatiently, blowing air  
through thinned lips, ^but we only have a few hours.  
Do you want to be my mate or not?^

^Well, what do_ you_ think?^

As for what happened after that... I'll let you use  
your imagination.

# Epilogue

FATHER, I said quietly, I BEAR YOU NEWS.

WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH TO TELL ME?

INSIDE OF ME I CARRY A BOY TO EXPAND THE FAILY.

WHO IS THE FATHER OF THIS BOY? he said  
suspiciously.

I was skirting the issue, but finally replied,  
MY MATE. HE IS NO LONGER AMONG THE ELLIMISTS.

Which, of course, he took to mean that my mate was dead.  
I didn't bother to correct him.

WE OFFER OUR REGRETS AND CONDOLENCES FOR THE LOSS  
OF YOUR MATE. HOWEVER, I GIVE MY BLESSING  
ON THIS BOY. HE WILL GROW TO BE A   
POWERFUL ELLIMST.

THANK YOU, DADDY, I responded, and withdrew to the hallway.

MORE THAN THAT, BRIEL, I whispered to Erek's son inside  
of me. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE.

  
-Here ends "The Favoring," the Fourth Installment of the   
Young Chronicles by Marzano Rhi. There might be a  
5th part concerning Rhi's son... please note if you  
would like this in your review.  
Big Thanks To All who Read, Revised and Criticized!  
Special thanks to: Mette, AJ, Dan, Rb,and Apopilis.  
Also I thank Ricky Martin, Sarah Brightman, and  
They Might Be Giants for their albums Vuelve, Time  
to Say Goodbye, and Factory Showroom, respectively,  
as I listened to them almost exclusively   
while writing this. Ja ne, and thanks for reading!-


	5. The Favored

The Favored  
The Young Chronicles Part 5  
By: Rhi Marzano  
Wow, look at that! #5 of a series originally  
only going to go to #3. This is a little different  
than the others. This story actually changes POV  
once or twice. That's a first. When I change, I'll  
start out with the name of the new narrator so  
you're not lost or anything. There's also a few...  
suggestive and rather nasty situations. Oh, and there's  
some mild swearing too.

# Chapter 1: Iscot

My name is Iscot. I don't have a last name; I'm an  
Ellimist. Or, at least, I will be. So, really,  
you can just call me Iscot.

I am the enigma. The one who shouldn't have  
been. My mother, you see, had twins- but she had not  
shared this information with my grandfather before  
our birth as customary. Perhaps, even then, she liked  
Briel best, knew that he would be the chosen one.

But I get ahead of myself.

Briel is my brother. We are twins, but we look nothing  
alike. He looks very much like our father, so I'm  
told, whereas my appearance's origin is unknown.  
I have never met my father. I have been told he is  
dead.

But I was talking about Briel, wasn't I? Briel,  
Briel, Briel. The handsome one, the clever one,  
the good-natured one, the one everyone loves.  
The chosen one.

My mother may not be as bad as the rest, but even she  
is not completely unbiased. She loves, nurtures, and  
protects the both of us, but in Briel she sees my father.  
Sometimes I feel that she views him as the blessing,  
and me as the curse.

Always Briel before Iscot. Always the golden boy  
before the black sheep. Always the younger twin  
before the elder. It is the way it has always been.

But today was different.

I was at Mette and Ajay's  
house. Now, my brother refers to the two as "Aunt  
Mette" and "Uncle Ajay"; but they aren't related  
to us at all. They are simply my mother's best friends.  
Why, you ask, do I not call them aunt and uncle  
as well? Let's just say that I am not as close to  
those two as my brother is.

I had the minor triumph of changing to second stage  
a few days ago, while my brother was still a gleeful  
little first stager. The fact was I was just  
beginning to notice the female population of Ellimists,  
and Mette and Ajay had two daughters. I had grown up  
with both of them, and when such is the case, it is  
acceptable to ask one to be your mate upon entrance  
into the second stage.

Kirby, Mette and Ajay's oldest, was stunningly  
beautiful but eyed me with a certain wariness.  
It was as if she knew something about me that I did  
not. Of course, I don't know exactly what that might  
be, and it is terribly impolite to pick minds. Kirby  
shared a connection with my mother; whether this  
had to do with her attitude towards me or not was  
beyond me.

Tii was the one who fascinated me.

^Hi, Iscot,^ Tii said cheerfully. ^How's it going?^

^Okay,^ I replied.

Tii began to chat with me. She was the younger  
daughter, although slightly older than I. She  
was bubbly and effervescent. The kind of girl  
who lit up your day, and always had a smile on  
her face.

^So how long are you staying today?^ she asked.

^Until sundown. Mother should be stopping by soon  
to drop off Briel. Apparently she's going off to some  
convention with Dainn.^

^Auntie Dainn, you mean?^

Dainn was a shared friend of Mette and Mother. Not  
only did both of Mette's girls but my brother as well   
used this odd form of affection.

^Yeah,^ I said, squirming.

^Is Aunt Dainn dropping off Lisky, too?^

^I would think so,^ I said carefully, praying that  
she didn't have a crush on him. ^I don't think  
she would take her son to a convention.^

^Yes!^ she triumphed.

^Why does it matter?^ I said crossly. ^You won't  
see him anyway. He usually disappears.^

^Because,^ she winked, ^if he comes, then a certain sister  
of mine will disappear with him.^

^Ah,^ said I in relief. ^So it's true Lisky is  
courting Kirby, then?^

^Oh, yes.^

An idea popped into my head.

^Hey, Tii,^ I said casually, ^want to go for a walk in  
the gardens?^

^Sure,^ she said brightly.

# Chapter 2: Kirby

My name is Kirby, obviously. I'm almost a full  
Ellimist. Being as Lisky and I didn't exactly "grow up"  
together, it's rather taboo for us to mate without  
a courtship. We should be able to legally mate within  
a week or two, but... well, with the Ellimist Council  
being as annoyingly prudent as they are, it could very  
well be delayed for a few more months.

Anyhow, Lisky told me this morning that he would be  
coming by today with his mom, as well as Auntie Rhi  
and Briel. Iscot had come here a little earlier.  
(Not like it matters. I can't stand that kid.)  
I told Lis to meet me in the gardens. So, this was  
why I was leaning against a post in the gazebo,  
tapping my foot impatiently.

I heard a noise in the bushes.

It wasn't Lisky.

In fact, I wasn't quite sure who this skinny golden  
giant was at all.

^Hi, Kirb,^ the person greeted with a grin.

^Briel!^ I exclaimed instantly. ^You changed into  
your second stage! Congratulations!^

^Thanks!^ said Briel warmly. ^Where's Tii?^

^I'm not sure exactly,^ I replied with a puzzled look,  
^but I think she's somewhere in the garden.^

^Thanks again. I'll go find her. Bye!^

And he jogged away.

I toyed with the vine that twirled around the post. Tii  
and Briel- an interesting combination. My  
innocent sister and the chosen one. As I thought about  
it, it seemed only fitting.

And really, if my sister were to mate with one of  
Aunt Rhi's children, thank goodness it would be the  
one who actually gets along with everyone in our family,  
and not Iscot, that cursed, disturbed child.

^Kirby,^ said a low teasing voice in my ear.

^It's about time,^ I told Lisky, and promptly planted  
a kiss on his nose.

^Sorry,^ he apologized. ^I got held up.^

^By what?^

^A large set of instructions from my mother,^  
he said ruefully. ^Apparently we need to go see  
Aunt Rhi.^

^What for?^

^I'm not sure, but she sent Briel to  
go fetch Tii and Iscot.^

^Oh,^ I said, disappointed that maybe there wasn't anything  
between them.

^So shall we go?^

^They can wait a little,^ I said, smiling.

#  Chapter 3: Iscot

Minna, she was beautiful. Not just on the outside,  
(although that rich chestnut hair made my heart  
flutter), but her inside, full of light and happiness  
and wholesome goodness, as well. And that pretty  
little smile I'm sure she smiled just for me.

I loved her. It was time for me to ask the question.

^Tii,^ I said formally, ^would you do me the honor of   
becoming my mat-^

Before I could finish, a bellow wafted through the air.

^Tii!^

^Briel!^ she squealed, leaving my side and rushing across  
the yard to greet my kid brother. Briel caught her  
in his arms and spun her around, her peals of laughter  
sounding all the while.

In place of my perky, friendly, energetic tow-headed  
first stage brother was a towering second stage  
giant.

^Iscot!^ he greeted.

^Brother,^ I acknowledged stiffly, my eye on his arm  
casually draped around Tii.

He regarded me curiously. ^What's wrong?^

He said it with such sincerity that I almost had to  
laugh. For one as smart as he, you would think he  
would know. I had a snappish answer on my tongue, but  
lamely replied, ^Oh, nothing.^

I closed my eyes and mentally cursed. It's extremely  
hard to be mean to Briel. He's practically the  
embodiment of goodness. Doing anything harsh  
or rude to him brings on a twinge of guilt that not  
many can bear.

And today, I couldn't bear it either.

^You know you can tell me anything that's bothering  
you,^ he said easily. ^Oh, and Mum told me that she  
wanted to see the both of us.^

_Uh-oh,_ I thought, grimacing.

^Oh, it won't be that bad,^ he grinned. ^Come on.^

^Will I see you later?^ Tii asked Briel in a small voice.

^Oh, Mum wants to see you too,^ he assured with that  
boyish charm.

Shrieking with delight she threw her arms around  
him. ^We'll have the best time,^ she promised.

^We're just going to see Mum,^ I said darkly,  
but I don't think they heard me.

^Coming, Iscot?^ he said mildly.

^Yes,^ I mumbled, and watched as my kid brother again  
took the lead.

# Chapter 4: Jake

I squinted, bent my knees, and concentrated. After  
one fluid motion, the ball made a little clunk sound  
as it went off the rim.

Marco just laughed.

"Well, let's see you do better," I said, annoyed.

"Fine," he retorted, and we traded places.

Clunk. Off the rim.

"See?" I told him smugly.

"Why in the world are you two trying to make free-  
throws while standing on soda cans?" Rachel demanded  
from behind.

"Yeah, why?" Cassie asked, sounding more curious than  
annoyed like Rachel.

"Why not?" I replied lamely. "It's... uh..."

"Challenging," Marco supplied.

"Yeah," I said.

Rachel gave us a dubious look. "Let me try."

"It's hard," I warned.

"Really, really, hard," Marco agreed.

"Give me the ball," she said bluntly, and tried to  
preform the feat.

Clunk.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Marco smirked.

"You try it, Cassie," Rachel said, irked.

Hesitantly, she placed her left foot on one pop can  
and her right on the other.

She closed her eyes and shot.

Swish.

Marco's jaw dropped.

"That's my girl," I said expansively.

YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT.

Everything was frozen. Suddenly a light blinded us,   
and we were at Cassie's barn. Ax and Tobias had made  
it there somehow as well.

{Ellimist,} Ax snarled.

"Rhi?" Cassie whispered.

It wasn't just Rhi.

It was Rhi, Mette, Ajay, another full Ellimist  
I recognized but couldn't remember the name of, and  
five second stage Ellimists behind them.

{You can freeze time?} Tobias said in awe.

WE ARE FULL ELLIMISTS NOW, Mette reminded.

"Who is everyone here?" I said, a bit overwhelmed.

^I'm Kirby,^ said a 2nd stage girl who very much  
resembled Mette.

^I'm her little sister Tii,^ remarked a petite little  
2nd stage Ellimist.

I'M DAINN, said the full Ellimist who I couldn't quite  
place. I SERVED AS A GUIDE FOR AJAY, METTE, and RHI  
FOR AWHILE.

"Oh," we human Animorphs said in unison.

{Ah,} said Tobias and Ax together.

^I'm Lisky, her son,^ the guy next to Kirby said.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked impatiently,  
obviously growing tired with this line of conversation.

TRAINING, Ajay said promptly.

FOR THE KIDS, Mette amended hastily. WE FOUR ARE  
NOT STAYING.

IN FACT, Dainn said, ISN'T IT ABOUT TIME FOR YOUR  
COUNCIL MEETING?

Both visibly winced. THE ELDER HATES TARDINESS,  
Mette said by way of apology.

WE'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS, Ajay said to the two girls

"Hey," I objected. "We haven't agreed to anything yet."

"We're not getting roped into becoming a training  
center," Marco added.

YOU WOULD REJECT THE AID OF FIVE SECOND STAGE  
ELLIMISTS IN YOUR BATTLE AGAINST THE YEERKS?

{Whoa,} Tobias said slowly. {Not that I'm complaining  
or anything, but I thought Ellimists couldn't interfere.}

THEY AREN'T ELLIMISTS, Rhi said shrewdly, YET.

"She's definitely an Ellimist now," Marco muttered.  
"Those blessed loopholes."

RHI, Mette said, WE OUGHT TO GET GOING.

YEAH, Ajay confirmed.

HAVE A GOOD TIME AT THE MEETING, Rhi smiled.

OH, LOADS, Ajay said sarcastically, and  
the two vanished.

AND WE, Dainn said to Rhi, ARE LATE FOR THE CONVENTION.

GO ON WITHOUT ME, Rhi advised. I'LL CATCH UP  
WITH YOU LATER.

SUIT YOURSELF, she shrugged, and teleported.

"So," Cassie said, trying to break the silence, "who  
the last two?"

^Iscot,^ said a wiry teenager that  
somehow reminded me of a snail. Or maybe a weasel.  
Or maybe both. One thing's for sure- I didn't like him.

^Briel,^ said the other.

Briel was tall, striking, and emoted a sense of   
trustworthiness.

After a second we all realized why.

{He resembles Erek very much, does he not?} Ax noted.

"He's like a carbon copy," Rachel noted. "Except  
he's blonder and taller."

^You knew my father?^ Briel said in amazement.

We all exchanged looks.

"Yup," I said finally. "Very well, in fact."

{In fact,} Tobias said quietly, {here he comes now.}

# Chapter 5: Iscot

"Aryn's back, guys," said an adolescent-appearing  
human tersely as he walked into the barn. "It's  
been over a year since we saw her last, but-"

He stopped.

"Rhi?" he said uncomprehendingly.

At that point, my mother did a strange thing.  
She transformed into her second stage form.

^Hi, Erek,^ she said softly, and crossed the barn.

"Why did you change your hair?"

^Why do you smell like smoke?^

Erek laughed feebly. "A pose."

^I figured,^ she replied.

"How long has it been?" he asked, ruffling his hand  
through her hair.

^Far too long,^ she responded.

And then they kissed.

It wasn't a polite-peck-on-the-cheek-how's-grandma  
kind of kiss. It was an explosion of passion.

"Hate to break up the reunion," Marco said, "but this  
is going to go beyond PDA if we let you be."

Both flushed and pulled away from each other.

^Erek,^ she said with a tinge of pride in her voice,  
^I'd like you to meet your son, Briel. He is the chosen one.^

^Dad?^ Briel said, his voice wavering as he tested out the word.

The two hugged and cried.

_So that is my "dead" father,_ I mused.

^How is this possible?^ Lisky asked. ^He's an android.^

^Oh^, Mother said, shifting. ^That.^

^Yes,^ I said, staring her squarely in the eye, ^that.^

^She changed him into an Ellimist for a few hours with a catalyst I  
gave her,^ Kirby said.

^And we, er.... mated,^ Mother said, blushing. ^Then, since he had  
turned back into an android, I just told my father that he was no  
longer among us as an Ellimist.^

^You sneaky wench,^ Lisky said admiringly.

^Why, thank you,^ she said modestly.

"Rhi, you didn't marry after me, did you?" Erek said, puzzled.

^No,^ Briel shook his head. ^She never did.^

"Then, who is this?" he asked, gesturing towards me.

^That's Iscot,^ Bri said, ^my older brother.^

"Rhi, I _know_ you weren't mated before me."

^Briel and I are twins,^ I said, rolling my eyes.

"No," Erek said quietly. "You are not."

^Yes, we are,^ I said firmly.

"No," he insisted. "Iscot, you are not my son."

^What the-^

^Language, dear,^ Mother chided.

^Is he right?^ I asked her.

She sighed. ^Yes.^

^JEEZ, Mom, you were precocious, weren't you?^ I exploded. ^Twins  
with different fathers- one, a souped-up toaster, and who knows  
about the other!^

^You're not my son, Iscot!^ she snapped. ^Alright? Does it make   
sense to you now? You are adopted. I took you in and tried to provide  
a good life for you!^

^A...a...adopted?^

^Yes,^ Kirby confirmed.

^I tried my best,^ Rhi said brokenly. ^Really, I did. I didn't want  
you to feel any different, so I didn't tell you.^

^Well, guess what, Rhi,^ I said angrily, ^your best wasn't good enough.  
I have felt different every DAMN day of my life.^

At that point she just started to cry, and  
vanished away back to her planet.

# Chapter 6: Briel

I was almost dizzy. My father, alive. My brother, adopted.  
It was too much to absorb in one day. I had a guess who Iscot's  
father was, but I didn't want to think about it.

After things had quieted down, my father spoke up.

"Aryn," he said quietly, "is back. She is helping the Sharing to  
organize a mass-infestation plan."

_When the dark tries to steal the souls  
So begins the battle to save the world_

I pushed the phrase out of my mind. ^She has brought another,^  
I said, after locating her in my mind.

^Who?^ Tii said intently.

Frustrated, I responded, ^I can't see him.^

^Her mate,^ Kirby supposed.

"She has a mate?" my father said in disbelief.

^He is a renegade Ellimist,^ she said distantly.

_It is Nigel,_ I realized, but I did not let the anger boil  
within me. Anger would do me no good now. I needed control.

"How can we stop her?" Jake pondered.

_The way to open the winning gate  
Is to destroy Evil's mate_

No, I told myself quietly, _we are not killing anyone. No._

"We could invade the Yeerk pool," Rachel offered.

"Let's not and say we did," Marco quipped.

^You're going to have to get on the inside somehow,^  
Kirby said critically.

_When you pass among them  
Is when you become one of them_

^No,^ I said sharply.

^Why not?^ asked Lisky.

I bit my lip. ^It's not a good idea.^

"Well, it's the best we've come up with," Cassie  
frowned.

^Bits of random prophecy are no reason to get yourself  
worked up, Bri,^ Kirby said to me privately.

I sighed. ^I know, I know.^

{What exactly is this plan of theirs anyhow?} Tobias  
wondered as he preened his feathers.

"It's an overnight camp," my father told them.

{In the woods, I surmise,} Ax said.

"Yeah," he affirmed.

"We should go," Jake said abruptly.

^If we go,^ said I slowly, ^we need to go now.^

^Now?^ Tii echoed questioningly.

"Now," agreed the Animorphs unanimously.

"Let's do it!" shouted Rachel.

# Chapter 7: Kirby

I knew something was wrong. ^Briel's right,^  
I spoke up before they began to leave. ^We'd be much  
better off if we could just locate Aryn.^

"Well, that sounds good," Marco said. "That means  
we really wouldn't have to do anything."

"Until we find her, that is," Jake said wryly.

"Well, which one of you can find her the fastest?"  
demanded Rachel.

Tii scrunched her nose. ^Not me.^

^Me neither,^ said Iscot.

^I can't,^ Briel said quietly. ^She's on a lookout  
for me- she'd catch me.^

^That goes for me, too,^ I said gloomily. ^She's  
watching for my powers.^

^I can do it,^ Lisky offered.

^Oh, good,^ Tii said in relief. 

^You,^ I said sternly, ^are not off the hook. Help him.^

^But, Kiiiiirby,^ she wailed. ^I'm no good at it.^

"Dude, chill," Marco rolled his eyes. "It's not as  
if she's asking you to be a therapist for Ross Perot.  
She just wants you to help out."

^Fine,^ I said shortly. ^Iscot, _you_ help him.^

"And Tii," Cassie smiled, "you can help me finish  
giving the animals their meds."

^Oh, great,^ she groaned.

^Bri, I need to talk to you. Come with,^ I instructed.

Briel dutifully followed me out to one of the meadows.

^What is it?^ he asked me.

^Do you feel something in the air?^

His facial expression changed entirely. ^Yes. It  
smells like tainted Ellimist.^

^That means she's close, right?^

Briel nodded. ^And Nigel as well.^

I posed the question I knew he would know the answer  
to. ^What will happen when we find her?^

^Kirb,^ he said gently, ^you know I can't tell you that.^

^Can't or _won't_?^

^We need to get back,^ Bri said, changing the subject.

^Why?^ I said suspiciously.

He sighed. ^Don't argue with me, Kirb, we don't  
have time.^

^No, tell me _why_, dammit!^

Angrily, he stopped time. ^For one,^ he said, ^Lisky  
has already found Aryn.^

^You imply there is another reason.^

^That would be that Aryn found Lisky first.^

I froze. ^We have to go,^ I yelped, and we both  
teleported to the barn.

***

His broken and bloodied corpse lay in the middle of  
the barn.

^Noooooooo!^ I wailed. ^Lisky!^

^Aryn came,^ Tii said with an utter voice of despair.  
^She had Nigel with her. Nigel killed Lisky, and  
then the two kidnapped Iscot and left.^

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at his still  
form. I thought of all we had dreamed of in our future-  
the planet we would get, the children we wanted, and  
everything. We had been so close. If only the council  
had approved our pairing a month earlier... a week  
earlier... even a day earlier.

As I wretchedly sobbed in Briel's arms over the death  
of the Ellimist who would have been my mate, the Animorphs  
looked sympathetic, and Tii just looked shocked.

^He is where he needs to be for now,^ Briel said to  
me so that no one else could hear.

^What is that supposed to mean?^ I replied, stopping  
my tears for a moment.

^It had to happen,^ he said simply.

^You could have stopped it!^ I shouted at him. ^Damn  
you, Briel!^

^I could have,^ he admitted, ^but I would have  
forsaken all to do so. He and all else would  
have died within the hour.^

I was silent.

"Dude," Marco said, exhaling explosively. "That would  
have sucked."

"Whoa," Cassie agreed.

^What do we do now?^ asked my frightened little  
sister. ^I mean, Aryn has killed one of us and taken  
another. What do we do?^

^Yeah, Briel,^ I echoed. ^What do we do?^

# Chapter 8: Iscot

I was in Aryn's lair.

^What do you want from me?^ I said desperately.

IT IS NOT WHAT I WANT FROM YOU, BUT RATHER WHAT YOU  
WANT FROM ME.

My eyes narrowed. ^I don't want anything from you.^

OH, REALLY? she said speculatively. NOT ANYTHING?  
NOT EVEN THE IDENTITIES OF YOUR TRUE PARENTS?

^You lie,^ I spat. ^You don't know who they are.^

AU CONTRAIRE, ISCOT, Aryn said amusedly. I KNOW  
QUITE WELL WHO THEY ARE.

^Fine,^ I snapped. ^Tell me already.^

WHY, ISCOT, she said archly, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR  
DEAR OLD MUM IS ACTUALLY ME?

^LIAR!^ I screamed. ^I AM NOT YOUR SON!^

YES, YOU ARE, she replied, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN  
DO ABOUT IT.

^I suppose my father would be your mate,^ I said dully.

SUCH A PERCEPTIVE BOY YOU ARE, ISCOT, she said mockingly.

^I am not your son,^ I repeated. ^I will _never_  
be your son.^

Aryn's red eyes flashed. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY SON,  
ISCOT, she hissed. DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO DENY YOUR  
ROOTS. YOU GO AHEAD AND TRY, BUT YOU WILL ONLY FIND  
THAT YOU BECOME EVEN MORE LIKE ME.

^I am not your son,^ was my adamant reply.

^Darn straight,^ came a voice from behind.

Briel, Tii, and Kirby were standing  
at the entrance.

Aryn whirled around. DAMN YOU, GABRIEL!

^His name is Briel,^ I retorted. Surely Aryn  
wasn't _that_ stupid.

Tii nodded, as if backing me up.

^No,^ said Kirby, ^it's not. His name is Gabriel.^

I exhaled sharply. ^Like the angel.^

^Honestly,^ Gabriel interrupted, ^the discussion  
of my name can take place at another time.^

FINALLY SHOWING WHAT'S UNDERNEATH, EH, GABRIEL? Aryn  
taunted. ALL THAT TIME YOU SPENT FOOLING THE WORLD  
INTO BELIEVING YOU WERE A NICE LITTLE BOY, AND NOW  
YOU SHOW YOU'RE JUST AS NASTY AS THE REST OF US.

^If you wish to believe so,^ he said indifferently.  
^I tried to make the most of my life by being happy.  
I knew the day would come when I would have to  
fight you, but I knew not the outcome.^

OH, FINE, she sneered. JUSTIFY IT AND MAKE IT PRETTY,  
WON'T YOU? THE FACT IS YOU KNOW I WILL WIN.

^No,^ he disagreed smoothly, ^the fact is that no one  
knows who will win. All that is known is that  
it will be a terrible fight. Someone will die.^

That dread prophecy spoken so calmly out of Briel's  
lips gave me the shivers. What else did he know?  
Had everyone misjudged him as a shallow person?

DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL, GABRIEL, she scoffed. LET'S  
THINK ABOUT THIS. I AM A FULLY DEVELOPED ELLIMIST,  
AND THE DAUGHTER OF CRAYAK.

^And I,^ he replied, ^am the Chosen One.^

^Briel, walk away,^ I urged. ^Your aggressive power  
is no match for hers.^

^Perhaps not,^ he shrugged. ^But that doesn't really  
matter.^

He snapped his fingers. ^Enough of this foolishness.  
Aryn, I challenge you to a duel.^

FINALLY, she harrumphed. WHAT ARE YOUR CONDITIONS?

^We fight to the death or until one of us backs off;  
only us two may participate; and the winner's  
side will triumph for all time.^

AGREED, Aryn said boredly. LET'S GO.

^Ah ah ah,^ Gabriel said. ^I know you too well.  
We shall sign it with a blood oath.^

BLAST YOU, GABRIEL! she exploded.

^Honestly, Aryn,^ Gabriel said innocently, ^you shouldn't  
be so worried. If you're going to keep the terms  
anyway....^

Aryn gave him a look that could kill, but pricked  
her finger. Gabriel did the same, and they clasped  
hands.

^I swear on my blood to these terms,^ Gabriel declared.

I SWEAR ON MY BLOOD TO THESE TERMS, Aryn said grudgingly.

**Done,** proclaimed the universe. **May the  
battle begin.**

# Chapter 9: Briel

In the instant I drew upon my power, I became a different  
person.

I was no longer Briel, son of Rhi and Erek. I was  
Gabriel. I _was_ the Chosen One.

The power coursed through my veins. My aura intensified  
to the point where it was blinding.

Then, I simply did nothing.

WELL, she snarled, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

_You have to release the power,_ my mind screamed.  
_But I can't,_ the other half of my consciousness  
shouted. _I can't just kill her._

^Bri,^ whispered Kirby. ^Remember Lisky.^

The power surged along with my anger. I summoned  
up lightning and fried her. When she tried to fire  
back at me, I threw the coldest ice at her. And as  
she begged for mercy as the frozen substance began  
to claim her soul, I torched her with a golden fire  
that would not die until she did.

The flame flickered out, and I stood up. ^Would any  
one else like to challenge the powers of the Chosen  
One?^ I roared.

The universe seemed quite quiet.

^I thought as much,^ I nodded.

Then, unexpectedly, the darkness claimed me.

***

^Bri,^ said a voice urgently. ^Briel, wake up.^

^Kirb?^ I mumbled.

^Yeah, Bri. It's me.^

^What... happened?^

^You blacked out for a second.^

^Do you feel okay?^ asked Tii.

^We were afraid you had kicked the bucket,^ Iscot  
said worriedly.

^I don't have much energy left,^ I said, closing  
my eyes. ^I won't lie to you about that.^

^Bri, you're going to be fine,^ Kirby said fiercely.

I coughed up some blood. ^No, Kirb. I will die. I  
wasn't prepared to handle so much power.^

^You CAN'T die!^ she said fervently. ^I won't let you!^

^Tii,^ I instructed, ^take good care of my brother.^

^I will,^ she replied, crying.

^Iscot,^ I continued, ^don't let her out of your sight.  
She is the best thing that will ever happen to you.^

^Always,^ he responded, choking on the words.

^And Kirb...^ I said softly. ^Don't hate me. Lisky  
was the sacrifice. If he hadn't died, I wouldn't  
have won.^

^I could never hate you, Bri.^

^I have something to ask of you, and it is not a light  
favor.^

^I will do anything for you. You know that.^

^You gave up a part of yourself to help the continuation  
of what my parents had before,^ I said softly. ^Will  
you do it again?^

^Bri,^ she said in a low tone, ^if you're asking me  
to mate with you, the answer is yes. But I refuse to  
do so while your brother and my sister and the daughter  
of Crayak's corpse are in the same room.^

^We wouldn't... have to mate,^ I said. ^Just give me  
your hand... and I will give you the last of my life  
force.^

Kirby was stricken. ^Surely you can't be serious.^

I cracked a smile. ^I'm serious. And don't call  
me Shirley.^

Tentatively, she gave me her hand. I concentrated  
what little control over the power I had left, and  
sent it within her.

GOODBYE, GABRIEL, she whispered in my ear just  
before the black enveloped me for good.

# Epilogue: Kirby

With an eerie sense of calm about me, I went to  
Rhi's house.

AUNTIE RHI, I said, knocking lightly on the door.  
IT'S KIRBY.

Noisily, the door swung open. MY, GOODNESS.  
YOU'RE A FULL-FLEDGED ELLIMIST. YOU AND  
LISKY FINALLY GOT PERMISSION, EH?

NO, I said shortly, a wave of pain flowing over  
me. LISKY IS DEAD.

OH, DEAR, she said sympathetically.  
HE WAS SUCH A NICE BOY. WHAT ELSE HAPPENED?

BRIEL DEFEATED ARYN, I said, swallowing, BUT...  
HIS POWER OVERLOADED . HE DIED.

DEAD? Rhi said softly.

YEAH, was all I could offer in reply.

NO, she said in a tiny voice, weeping.

For about an hour, all we did was cried.

HE WAS SO YOUNG, DAMMIT! she said angrily. HOW  
DARE THE UNIVERSE TAKE HIM FROM ME! HE WAS ALL  
I HAD OF EREK. AND NOW THAT BRI HASN'T MATED...  
THERE WILL BE NO EVIDENCE OF OUR UNION.

WELL, I said, fidgeting, THAT'S THE OTHER REASON  
I CAME.

WHAT?

I'M... SORT OF... CARRYING HIS CHILD.

KIRBY, she said finally, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW  
HAPPY THAT MAKES ME.

I'M GLAD YOU SEE IT THAT WAY, I said ruefully. NOW,  
DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TALK TO MY PARENTS?

  
-Here ends "The Favored", the fifth and still not final installment  
of the Young Chronicles. Big thanks to all who Read,  
Revised, and Criticized! A special thanks to my  
editor and best friend Mette, Apopilis, Rb,  
AJ, Phil, Kristany, Forlay, and anyone  
else I forgot. And a HUGE thanks to fanfiction.net  
for this beautiful place for people to express  
their works, to They Might Be Giants (which I  
again listened to a LOT while writing this),  
and _especially_ to all the fans. Thank you for  
taking the time to read my fics and providing feedback.  
I'll be back soon with the new fic. Until then, god  
bless and strawberry fields forever-


	6. The Favorless

The Favorless

By: Rhi Marzano

Rated: G!

Part 6 of the Young Chronicles

Email: [rhi_chan@worldnet.att.net][1]

ICQ: 53205338

It's STILL October, gosh darn it!Even if it is the last day!::grins:: You know, this is really getting weird.This is the 3rd installment I never intended to write.Of course, I suppose I can look on it as good that I have so many fans ;).The winner of the contest was Rb- who so graciously provided a name for this fic.(And Akane is still cool. :P ::grins::) Btw, anybody read the latest part of WF?::wail:: Poor Anchises and Makoto.::cough:: Anyway. Like the Favorite, the Favorless has an unusual narrator.No, it's not Erek again, but one of everyone's favorite minor characters… or at least one of mine.Email me, drop me a message on ICQ, rate me, you know, whatever.And read Mette, Rb, and Forlay's columns.On with the story….

 

Chapter 1

My name is Jordan.I'm not going to tell you my last name or where I live, because you could be some psycho stalker killer.It could happen, you know.It happened to my best friend's aunt's dog's veterinarian's friend's brother-in-law.Honest.

I'm in junior high now.My sister, Rachel, is a sophomore this year.She can really be mean to me.My other sister, Sara, is younger than me and a pain in the butt.My parents are divorced, and my dad lives on the other side of the country.I don't see him a lot, except on TV.That doesn't count.

Everything seems so different lately.My mom's always rushing to win that "big case with a very important client."Sara's always whining about something.And Rachel won't even help me with my homework anymore.On top of that, I'm in junior high and my teachers are piling on the homework.Plus, all my other friends are at a different school now.It's really hard being in a school where no one knows you by name- not even the teachers.

It's always "Oh, you're Rachel's sister.Are you going to be the next Packard Foundation Outstanding Student?" "Oh, you're Rachel's sister.Are you on the gymnastics team, too?" "Oh, you're Rachel's sister- now, why isn't it that you're not acing every test?"

Why do people compare me to Rachel?I don't look like her, I don't act like her, and I'm not her.The only thing I share with her is who our parents are.They expect me to be Rachel, and when I'm not, they get upset.

Teachers _love_ Rachel.Guys all think she's hot; girls all think she's a role model.In their eyes, I can never be as good as she was.

The only friend of mine who has no particular affinity for Rachel is Pippa.

Smart, smart girl.

"Jord-y," said Pippa in a sing-song voice."Wake up."

"I'm not sleeping," I protested weakly, opening my eyes.

She laughed."Uh-huh.Right.You really ought to get more sleep- and while I leave the room to get some pocky is not an optimal time."

Pippa is one of those utterly friendly people just bursting with warmth in laughter.Her hair is this gorgeous red-gold color, which I would love to have, but it isn't arranged in any remarkable way; just cut very short like a pixie.She isn't very tall or big physically, but she's a big person.Can you understand that?

I rubbed my eyes."Okay, I promise I'll go to bed early tonight.Can I have some pocky now?"

Pippa giggled and whipped out the strawberry variety of that cool Japanese snack."Here you go," she said generously."Now, have you got that pre-algebra done?"

"No," I grumbled as I nibbled on the strawberry pocky. 

"It's not really that hard, Jordy," she said earnestly, nudging open my books.

"But I don't want to do it," I said, making a face.

"Jordy," she said lightly, "no one really _wants_ to do pre-algebra.It just has to be done."

I sighed and began to scribble the answers on a piece of paper.Within minutes I was done.

"There," I declared triumphantly."Done."

A slow smile crept up Pippa's face."Time for anime!"

We raced up the stairs."Family room?" Pippa asked, reaching for the door.

I shook my head. "VCR's broken. We'll have to use Rachel's room."

She nodded and we turned down the hallway.

Once in Rachel's room, I slipped the tape into the VCR and hit the play button.Within moments, we were viewing the amazing splendor of Ranma ½.

"How did you get involved in all this Japanese stuff, anyhow?" I asked Pippa.

"Don't know," she shrugged."I was just drawn to it, is all."

Then we became so engrossed in Ranma that we barely talked.We ate some pocky and drank a little coke every now and then, and exchanged a few words on how Akane was so cool, but even those were limited.It was very peaceful.

Peaceful, that is, until Rachel came home.

Chapter 2

"What are you doing in my room, you little spore?" she demanded.

"I'm not a spore!" I retorted."And I'm watching a video with my friend!The other VCR's don't work!"

"Well, you could have **asked** first," she snapped.

"You weren't home!" I seethed.

"Pocky?" Pippa said pleasantly, offering a stick to Rachel.

Rach took it worldlessly, and turned to chew me out.She paused, and swung around slowly."Who are you?" she whispered.

"Pippa," said my friend quietly.

"Jordan," Rachel said slowly, "leave.I need to talk to your buddy here."

"But-" I objected.

"Now, Jordan," Rachel said tersely.

I sent my sister a Look and stomped out, shutting the door.

Of course, I didn't go off to my room. You should know me better than that.I listened at the door.

_"How old are you?"_

_"Thirteen, just like your sister."_

_"My foot.How long have you gone to school?"_

_"I just started going to public schools this year.I was home schooled all before then."_

_"Clever story."_

_"I didn't make it up," _Pippa said stonily.

_"Right.Now, tell me something.What city was bombed in 1995?"_

Silence.

_"You don't know it," _Rachel crowed,_ "I KNEW it."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"You don't know because you weren't **around** 5 years ago."_

_"That's ridiculous."_

_"You're an Ellimist," _Rachel said,_ "and I don't know what Ellimistish plans you have for my sister, but kindly abort them now."_

_"I am not an 'Ellimist', whatever that is.I'm just a girl whose dad doesn't give a rip about her and whose mom left her and who's found a great friend in Jordy," _Pippa said hotly._"Funny how in their immaculate description of you everyone fails to mention that you harass innocent junior high students."_

The door swung open and Pippa stomped out like a series of jackhammers hitting the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said darkly to me.

"No, you won't!" Rachel flared.

"Try and stop me!" she yelled.

The front door and Rachel's bedroom door slammed in conjunction, followed by an icy silence.

I went back to my room and picked up the phone carefully.

_"Jake, it's me,"_ came my sister's quiet voice.

_"Rach? What's up?"_

_"There's a second stage Ellimist here in town. She's Jordan's friend, apparently."_

_"Not again."_

_"This isn't like the other times.She doesn't admit that she's an Ellimist."_

_"Meaning they're still upset at us because two of them died in our care,"_ said Jake grimly.

_"Exactly.So, what are we going to do?"_

_"Keep tabs on her, I guess.When are she and Jordan getting together next?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"We'd better keep tabs on her."_

_"I'll get Tobias on it."_

_"Alright.I'll call Marco just in case."_

_"'Kay.Bye."_

I slowly hung up the phone, dumfounded.

"What," I said aloud, "is going on?"

Chapter 3

Pippa didn't come to school the next day.I'm not sure why.It only disturbed me more.I walked over to her house, and I could have sworn this red-tailed hawk was following me the whole way.I knocked on the door expectantly upon reaching my destination.

I don't like Pippa's dad.He freaks me out.He's tall, dark-haired, and kid of wiry.He never calls Pippa by her name- usually he calls her "you brat" or "ungrateful chit" or "unworthy fungus."Needless to say, they don't have a healthy relationship.

"Hi," I said carefully to her dad in the doorway, after checking to see if that hawk was still overhead."Is Pippa here?"

"Yes," he said stiffly.

"I'm her friend.She's expecting me."

"Fine," he grunted.

"Jordy? What are you doing here?" Pippa asked sleepily, coming down the stairs.

"I was supposed to come over, remember?" I reminded her."You weren't at school today.I was a little worried."

"I had a rough night," she said shakily."Come on."

I followed her into her room.Swallowing, she closed the door."Something weird happened last night," she whispered.

"Pippa?" I questioned."What happened?"

"I came home," she said, carefully choosing her words."After a usual argument with my father, I went upstairs."

"And?"

"I was so cold," she said distantly, shivering and closing her eyes."I touched my African violets, and they went up in flames."

I was silent for a moment."Just like that?"

"Yeah.Just like that."

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?I mean, there must be an explanation."

"Oh, believe me," she said wearily, "I looked for one.But I can only think of one: it was me."

I didn't know quite what to say to that.I stared at my shoes uncomfortably.

That was when I saw the cockroach.

"Ew," I said.Probably not the most intelligent response in my life I had uttered, but it was true enough.

I picked it up disdainfully and carried it to the bathroom.I let it "plink" into the toilet.No reason to flush it, of course.I just figured it would drown.

WhenI came back from the bathroom, Pippa was on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, god," I said under my breath."Not this too."

ºIt's a natural process.You need not worry.º

"Who are you?" I demanded, turning around in circles, my eyes scanning the room."And where are you?Show yourself!"

ºIf you wish.º

Out of nowhere appeared a tall, goldenly glowing man.

With wings.

ºMy name is Gabriel,º he introduced.

"I'm Jordan," I said, uneasy, "how do you know my friend?It's not her time to go, you know.She's only 13."

ºA) You're right, it's not her time to go; B) I don't do that sort of thing- we leave that to Thanatos; and C) Pippa is not thirteen.She has been alive for about 2 years.º

"Impossible," I snapped."She's in the same grade as me."

ºShe's not the same species as you,º said Gabriel patiently, flexing his wings.ºShe's an Ellimist.A 2nd stage Ellimist, in fact.º

"My sister Rachel called her that, too," I said thoughtfully, curbing my temper."Does that have anything to do with what's been happening to her?"

ºA clever one,º murmured Gabriel.He cleared his throat and spoke up.ºActually, that's precisely why.You see, typically an Ellimist will spend one of your Earth years as a first stager, and then a short time as a 2nd stager.Pippa has been in her second stage for more than a year, and her body is not adapting well to it because she isn't using her powers regularly.º

"How do we help her?"

ºFor one, she needs to accept her powers.That won't be enough, however.After a time, she will barely be functional in this form.She needs to progress to the last stage as soon as possible.º

"And how do we do that?"

ºShe needs to mate,º he said simply.

I blushed."That's a pointed way to put it.So, um, did they send you to do the honors?"

He looked at me strangely for a moment, and burst out laughing.ºGoodness gracious, no.That's absolutely ridiculous.º

"Why?" I pressured.

ºThat is not for you to know at this time,º he replied quietly.ºBut I do need a favor from you for her.º

"For Pippa, anything."

ºGet her out of this curséd house,º he said between clenched teeth, but his eyes pleading. 

Why did those eyes look so familiar? 

Chapter 4

Okay, I'll admit the people on the bus seemed a little worried that I was dragging around an unconscious girl, but I was sure they'd get over it.After I thanked and tipped the driver, walked from the bus stop to my house, and set Pippa on the couch, I bellowed up the stairs, "RACHEL!"

So I'm not the most polite little sister in the world.So sue me.

"What?" she snapped as she came to the stairs.

"Pippa's staying here for awhile."

"Why is she staying?" asked my sister, calmly, almost like she already knew.

"Well, um. That's the strange part.An archangel appeared to me and told me to take her away.I didn't really want to argue with him- he was nice."

"It's always hard to argue with Gabriel," she said softly, as if a memory were replaying in her mind's theater.

"So, do you think it'll be alright if she stays?" I asked hurriedly.

I knew I didn't really need permission, but I do respect my sister.Sort of.

"I won't tell mom, if that's what you mean," she replied offhandly.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she announced, and raced down the stairs.

"Cassie!" Rachel chirped in a very un-Rachel like manner."Glad you could make it."

"Jake said he might drop by, too," my sister's short friend said casually.

"Oh, okay.That's cool.Come on upstairs."

I waited until I heard the click of the door.

All this sneaking around was ticking me off.They were obviously hiding something.Duh.And trying to hide it in such a pathetic way from me, no less- just who did she think she was?

Let's just avoid that line of thought, shall we?

So, with my very best spying skills at hand, along with the practice of using them several times in the past two days, I confidently followed their path.

_"So, what's up now?"_

_"Well, Gabriel's been appearing to my sister."_

_"He's back?"_

_"I guess so.He's explained to them a little bit about Ellimists, but I think they're still confused."_

_"We should probably keep it that way.We don't want them to get into too much trouble."_

_"Yeah, if they ever get in the hands of the Yee-"_

__"Hi, Jordan," said a voice behind me.

I spun around."Hi, Jake," I said, coughing.

"Eavesdropping?" my cousin asked mildly.

"No," I lied quickly."Just resting my head.It's been a long day."

"Man, that's lamer than some of the excuses I've made up," laughed the boy behind him.

I froze.

Marco.

Marco, my cousin's best friend, really funny and terribly cute guy.

In my house.

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

"H..h..hi," I stammered.

"So, what's this with that girl down in the living room?" Marco asked, jerking a thumb in the general direction of downstairs.

Jake mumbled something about, "…looked so much like Kirby…."

"She's my friend," I told him."She's staying here awhile.Her dad's a jerk."

"What's her dad's name?" 

"Niles… er.. something like that."

"Nigel?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oooh boy," Marco said, exhaling explosively."We're in trouble."

"I've got to go check on her," I blurted, and ran down the stairs.

It wasn't the smartest move in the world.You'd be nervous if one of your crushes was in your house, too.

So there.

I entered the living room, bouncing around like one of those super bouncy balls they give you at the Dentist's office.

"Pippa! You will never guess what just happened!I was.."

She was gone.

No indication that she'd ever been there.

I shrieked.

Six (Six?I thought there was only four…) teenagers came thundering down."What's wrong?" Cassie asked worriedly.

Dumbly, all I could do was point at the emptiness.

"It smells," said some foreign looking boy."Like tainted meat.ME.Meet-uh."

"It smells like Nigel," said Jake.

"Someone's got to tell that guy about Arrid Extra Dry," Marco quipped, wrinkling his nose.

"We've got to get her back," Rachel said fiercely."We can't let her fall into Nigel's hands again."

"How do you propose to get her back?" I said angrily."Whisper about some magical plan and wish upon a star?"

"Guys, you know what to do," Jake said, giving significant looks to everyone around the room.

"Let's do it," said my sister.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" I protested.

"You're staying here," Cassie said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts," said the boy who looked like he belonged in la-la land."It's not safe."

One by one, the six exited.

"Why won't anyone tell me ANYTHING?" I demanded of no one in particular.

Strangely, the only answer was the roar of a car engine.

Chapter 5

I don't give up.I'm not a quitter.And by golly, Pip was my friend.I'm supposed to protect her.I wasn't about to let my sister and her friends bungle up the situation and put her in danger.No, sir.Pip needed me, and I was going to help her.

Not the bus again, though. My frequent runs on the bus had left me somewhat short of cash, and what with my mom off on some girl-scout thing with Sara, I wasn't in any position to get any more.

I rode my bike as fast as it would carry me.Something was going to happen, and I was going to be there for it.The wind was against me, blowing wildly and swirling leaves, blocking my view of the road.A cold hard rain blasted down from the sky.Cars zoomed by and splashed me constantly.I didn't care.

After what seemed forever, I was there.I hopped off my bike, shoved down the kickstand with my foot, and ran into the house.Rachel stood in the middle of the living room, looking absolutely livid with anger as she stood next to Nigel.

"How DARE you," she spat."You steal her from her family and hide her from her heritage.You try to kill her by separating her from all those like herself.What is she, compensation for the fact that her family stole one of yours and that he actually prefers the side he's on?"

"You belong with us," Nigel said silkily, moving towards her."Look how that anger becomes you."

"Stay **away **from her!" a boy exploded. "You've tortured enough in your lifetime!"

Hatred filled the room so deep one could bathe in it.

^You really ought to settle down,^ said a quiet voice coming from the hall.

Pippa padded in the room, dressed in a white outfit, barefoot, and glowing a bluish color.

"Pip, did you swallow some nuclear waste?" I asked, coughing.

^I'm fine, Jordy,^ she assured with a smile.

Carefully, she approached Nigel.

^Sit,^ she ordered.^And change back into what you really are.^

With fear in his eyes, he complied.

YOU CAN'T HARM ME, he said feebly.

^Why would I want to?^ she asked.^You were once of us.You made a mistake, is all.^

I AM AN OUTCAST, he snapped.

^You only made a mistake,^ she continued, ^which lead to more mistakes.^

WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO ABOUT IT? he sneered.

^Nothing,^ said Pippa simply.^Your conscience alone serves as punishment.But if you ever want forgiveness, all you need do is ask.^

At this moment, Nigel finally understood.ALL, he choked out, COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF I HAD MERELY ASKED?

^Of course, Nigel,^ she replied.^We're not monsters.^

With an absolute horror descending on his face, he turned his prepared powers away from the other occupants of the room and blasted himself to pieces.

*****

She wept in the middle of the room.

Never mind all that Nigel had done to her.

She wept for all that Nigel had done to himself.

She looked up to me with tears streaming down her cheeks.^Blood,^ she whispered.^Blood on my hands.The one I once called father.I killed him.^

"You didn't kill him," I soothed, "he killed himself."

ºIn some ways, we are all one.We all grieve when one of our own is lost.º

"Briel!" exclaimed the one I knew now was Tobias.

ºIt is I,º Gabriel acknowledged.ºPippa, indeed, you know now who you are?º

^I am an Ellimist,^ she said, ceasing her sniffling for the moment.

ºYou are more than that.You are the Chosen One.º

The foreign boy narrowed his eyes."I thought you were the Chosen One. Sen.CHO-sen."

ºI was the chosen one of the flesh.Pippa is the chosen one of the spirit.She will complete what I could not do.º

^I must leave, then?^ Pip asked hollowly.

ºIt is the way it needs to be.º

^Alright,^ she said acceptingly, and vanished, making a sound resembling a wheesht.

Gabriel turned to follow.

"Um, Mr. Archangel, sir?" I called.

ºYes?º he replied, glancing back at me.

"You know, before, how you said it was foolish to think that you would be the one to mate with Pip… why was that, exactly?"

ºDear child,º he said fondly.ºFor one, I am dead.º

"Well, I knew that."

ºFor another… I am her father.º

And as he disappeared, all I could think about was Darth Vader.

Chapter 6

"I'll drive you home," Marco offered.

"I rode my bike here," I responded, looking at my shoes.

"We can stick it in the trunk," he said, waving his hands.

"Okay," I conceded, and with his help, jammed it in."How are the others getting home?"

"They have ways," he shrugged.

I opened the passenger's door and got in.His car was a mess, filled with a bunch of fast food bags."Eat out a lot?" I asked.

"I'm pretty busy," he said, starting the ignition.

When we were on the road, I gathered up the courage to ask a question."Why do the Ellimists and the angels know you so well?"

"I'm a heavenly sort of guy," said Marco glibly.

I laughed, but turned serious."No, really.Why?"

"You know how they needed you to get Pip away from danger?"

"Yeah… I don't know why though."

"Well, we're not sure why they sometimes need us to help to avoid danger either, but the truth is that they do," he said evasively."The Ellimists aren't perfect, and they can use a helping hand every now and then."

"There's something bigger and closer out there than just Nigel, isn't there?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah, there is."

"That's what they need you to help fight, right?"

He nodded.

"Can I help?" I said as we pulled up into my driveway.

"I would never ask another human being to go through what we go through.Be thankful you can live a somewhat normal life, Jordy," he said seriously, then flashed a grin."Now, get out, watch some television, eat some yogurt, and relish that you don't have to go chasing after angels and Ellimists and strange species every day."

I smiled, got my bike out of the trunk, and waved as his car left again.I put the car back in the garage, went inside, ran upstairs to my room, and flopped on my bed.

"He called me 'Jordy,'" I said dreamily.

*****

_I was standing outside a home surrounded by wildflowers.I was there, but yet I wasn't there.I watched as I saw two familiar heads come up the path.From behind me, a woman with rich auburn hair gasped._

_GABRIEL? she said in wonder, running up to him and embracing him strongly._

___ºHi, Kirb,º he said gently.__ºI have recovered what was taken.º_

_She looked down at the girl with the red-blond hair.OURS? she whispered.IS THIS MY PIPPA?_

_^Mum?^ inquired Pip, beginning to cry._

_MY BABY GIRL, Kirby said softly, taking her into her arms.OH, GABRIEL, YOU FOUND MY DAUGHTER._

___ºI trust and love you both.Kirb, train her well.Within her lies the capacity to set all right again,º was all he said before all that remained of him were a few stray feathers._

_Mother and daughter, reunited for the first time since the birth of the younger, watched the sun rise together, carrying with it the hope of all of the generations- past, present, and future._

_ _

-Here ends The Favorless by Marzano Rhi.Can you believe we've come this far?There WILL be a 7th , although probably not until late November or early December when I have a few days on break; possibly it could get pushed back all the way until end of December.The 7th will most likely be the last.And by last, I mean… absolutely final. Big thanks to all who Read, Revised, and Criticized! A special thanks to: Mette; Apopilis; Rb; Danielle; AJ; Phil; Krista; Forlay; Meridian; Sky Sorceress; Bob Elder; and anyone else I forgot.Musical selections: They Might Be Giants, Apollo 18; Braveheart soundtrack; Tannahill Weavers, greatest hits; Weird Al Yankovic, Running with Scissors; R.E.M., Automatic for the People.I shall now leave you some final thoughts until next time: Between Mel Gibson, Cary Elwes, Stefano DiMera, and chocolate covered peanuts, what a wonderful world this is…. ;) God bless and strawberry fields forever!-

   [1]: mailto:rhi_chan@worldnet.att.net



	7. The Favorful

The Favorful  
By: Rhi Marzano  
email: rhi_chan@worldnet.att.net  
**Dedicated to:**

The Birthday Girl  
My Panyin  
My Beta Reader  
And my Bonnie Blue-Eyed Boy

"Don't let Nigel be up," I whispered as I softly padded down the stairs. "I have school today. Don't let him be up."

I tiptoed into the kitchen and as quietly as possible, opened the refrigerator.

Pop tarts, I thought. They aren't as noisy as a bowl of cereal.

I grabbed the package out of the fridge and began to shut it.

And then the beast awoke.

Also known as the ice maker.

"Don't wake him up," I pleaded quietly of the rumbling motor. "Don't let him wake up."

But, of course, he did.

I flinched as he thundered into the room. "What are you doing?" he roared.

"Getting some breakfast," I said meekly.

"Where's mine?" 

"Well, you weren't up, so I was just going to eat some pop tarts and head off to school."

That was all it took to set him off. He glared at me. "Serving yourself first? You ungrateful chit!"

"Nigel, no," I begged as his fist came hurtling towards my face.

After the initial sting, it doesn't hurt anymore. Just kind of gets numb. And so, even though the man I called Father was pummeling me unmercifully, it wasn't like I was going to die.

But I wanted to.

Chapter 2

^You know, that's really disturbing,^ commented a voice next to me.

My eyes snapped open. Leaves, shadows, apples around me. Orchard, my mind reminded me. You fell asleep in the orchard.

I looked down and saw the bright red mane belonging to my cousin.

^Well, Lei,^ I retorted, ^maybe you shouldn't be picking though my mind.^

^I wasn't picking. I was casually browsing,^ she said loftily.

^Whatever,^ I said, rolling my eyes. ^What are you doing here?^

^My mum wants you to babysit Ridian today,^ Lei drawled as she climbed up the tree.

Flatly, I replied, ^I'm busy.^

^Where ya going?^ she asked.

^Earth.^

^Again?^

^I'm a little homesick,^ I admitted. ^I haven't been there since I um.... you know.^

^Saved the day and became an Ellimist,^ sang my cousin brightly, waving her arms.

Forgetting, of course, that she was climbing the tree, and promptly fell on her bottom.

I began to laugh.

^You know, that really hurts my self-esteem, Pippa,^ Lei pouted. ^And you better make up for it good.^

^As punishment, I forfeit my chance to spend the day with Ridian.^

^That's not a good one,^ Lei frowned.

^Tough cookies, Lei. I'm going home.^

I dusted myself off and prepared to teleport.

^Byeeeee!^ was the last thing I heard.

**~pov change: Lei~**

~lei,~ Ridian said, wrinkling her nose, ~if you really want to go out, i can stay by myself.~ 

^Um, no,^ I replied. ^They'd have my head on a platter if I left you alone.^

~you could leave me with fieva,~ she suggested.

I looked at her like she was crazy. ^Willingly you would stay with Fieva?^

^Why wouldn't she?^ snapped a voice.

Sighing, I turned to face my irritable older sister. Fieva was older than me, bad-tempered, and incessantly jealous of everyone. She was even more irrational than me, which, if you think about it, is pretty hard to do.

^Hi, Fieva,^ I said cheerfully. ^Who stuck the rod up your butt this morning?^

^If you *must* know,^ she said melodramatically. 

~which we don't,~ interjected Ridian.

Fieva ignored that. ^It was Pippa.^

Ridian folded her arms. ~somehow i doubt that.~

^Me too,^ I added. ^Pippa doesn't seem to be quite the rod-shover.^

^Well, you're wrong,^ Fieva growled. ^Do you know what happened?^

^If I did, would I want to know?^ I asked.

~probably,~ Ridian grinned.

Fieva began to flail her arms like a drowning idiot. ^Wes asked her to be his mate this morning.^

^And she agreed?^

^No, she laughed in his face.^

~then what's your problem?~ asked Ridian pointedly.

^She told him I liked him.^

^But you do,^ I replied, blinking.

^But I dind't want him to know,^ Fieva said exasperatedly.

^Well, how else were you going to nail him? Broadcast flirt to him and his friends? Doesn't work too well that way.^

~um, lei,~ Ridian said privately. ~let's leave before she starts throwing things.~

^Too late,^ I responded as an apple smushed up against my shoulder.

Chapter 3: Pippa

Snow!

It was snowing. Not a heavy snow, but a light fluff of flurries. I couldn't believe it. Grandma is very adverse to cold weather, so she keeps the weather on our planet from about 40 degrees to 70 degrees Fahrenheit year round. It will never be cold enough to snow there.

I spun around, reveling in the light shower, sticking out my tongue in hopes of catching a few stray flakes.

God, it was good to be back.

PIPPA, Mum had said worried, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO GO BACK, I GUESS YOU CAN.

I knew I missed Earth, just not as much as I felt when I finally got back on it.

I submerge my Ellimistaincy and altered my human form to the age I should be.

And now I was running around at my old stomping grounds.

"Taco Bell," I said suddenly. "I have to get a gordita."

As I walked to the resturant, I faintly smiled and remembered trying to explain to my cousins what a gordita was- back when Lei was still a first stager.

~like what?~ Ridian had asked eagerly.

^Mexican food,^ I had tried to say.

Lei conjured up a sombrero.

^They don't eat those. They wear those.^

~is it like those tacos gran makes?~ Lei had asked after a second.

^Sort of. Except it's not quite so cruchy. More like a burrito, but fluffier.^

The poor, deprived children did not get it.

"Supreme chicken gordita, please," I ordered pleasantly, looking down at my wallet. Mum had made sure to load it with money. I rifled through the stack of bills.

"Hello, Pippa."

Blinking, I looked up. "Marco?" I exclaimed.

"Your total is $1.72," he said, without missing a beat. "And my shift's over in 10 minutes. Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure," I said, furrowing my brow.

I took the gordita and found a place to sit.

It was heaven. Within moments it was gone, and I thoroughly wiped my hands on some napkins.

Shortly after, Marco came out from behind the counter and motioned. "C'mon, kid. Let's go."

I rose and followed him out the door. "The Chevy," he said abruptly.

"I remember," I replied.

He opened his door and pressed the powerlock. "It's open," he gestured.

"Thanks," I said although I wasn't particularly thankful.

Marco's car was a pit. Of course, I wouldn't expect an Animorph to obsess over cleaning his car.

"There are things you need to know before you try to visit Jordan," he said seriously.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. "Cancer?"

Marco didn't answer.

"She's not… dead, is she?"

"No," he denied quickly. "Not dead. Although I'm sure that's the optimal position."

"It is cancer, then? Or a fatal disease?"

"No," he said, averting his eyes. "She was infested."

It felt like a knife in my back. My best friend was no longer in control of her own actions. She was governed by a yeerk, a twisted creature that fed off her life and emotions.

"How long?" I choked out.

"A few weeks," he replied. "She was visiting her dad alone when we think it happened initially."

Tears began to roll down my cheek. "It isn't fair," I whispered.

"No, it's not," he said grimly. "But war seldom is."

Chapter 4

"This can't be really happening," I said quietly. "This isn't real."

^You're right,^ said a voice. ^It isn't. But it could be.^

I turned my head, and my surroundings disintegrated like puffs of pixie dust. "Who are you?"

^Keil,^ introduced the towering Ellimist. For some reason he reminded me of someone. He brushed off his sides as if to rid himself of that filthy alternate timeline. ^As I'm sure you're aware, every other generation or so, an Ellimist is chosen to watch over time. My predecessor was your great-grandfather.^

I closed my eyes and pictured my great-grandfather. For some reason he had chosen as his Ellimist form an old man, with wrinkly skin and a fluffy grey beard. _Time?_ I thought, reasoning things out. _It's plausible, I suppose. I haven't really talked with him for extensive periods, but Jordy's sister and their friends seemed to be more familliar with him. So maybe this guy isn't a pothead- perhaps he's telling the truth._

"How much older are you than I?" I asked curiously. Like it would make a difference- but he was still a second stager, which meant he must have had some way to get around mating.

^A generation older,^ he said vaguely.

"Then how.. um..."

^Child,^ he said sternly, ^I'm the one who tells which Ellimists to manipulate what. I control time. Now, would you like to rephrase your last question?^

_**Child?**_

"Who do you think you are, anyways??" I flared. "I'm no less of a child than you are. What gives you the right to swallow me up from reality regurgitate me in what could be and what might be?"

^I'm trying to help you!^ he spat.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I said tartly. Impatiently I blew air through thinned lips. "So, is this Jordan-being-infested worse case scenario?"

^You just cast it off as insignificant, don't you?^ Keil's eyes flickered in annoyance. ^You have no idea what I've sacrificed for you, O _Chosen One._^

"Why is it that everyone says that as if it's a curse? I didn't choose it. It's not my fault."

Keil became stonier than he already was. ^You have absolutely no clue as to what I had to do- what strings I had to pull, what strings I had to cut- in order for you to be born.^

"Maybe you should enlighten me." The look I sent could have killed a cat.

^I'm sure you're aware of your irregular conception,^ he said lightly. ^What you probably don't know is that your birth, from Gabriel and Kirby as parents, was a possibility in exactly one of the multiverses. Only one set of events would produce you. Thousands would produce offspring of Kirby, and thousands more children of Gabriel. Millions more could make it so both had children. Only one made it so that Gabriel and Kirby could together have a child.^ He jabbed his finger aimlessly in the air. ^And that was the one that had to happen.

^I don't know if you realize it or not, Pippa, but you are the one who will end it all. Either we will win or Crayak will, but it will end. Without you, we will flounder in this fight forever.^

"This makes you angry.. why?"

^You don't get it, do you, Pippa?^ he growled. ^I had to kill my brother for you.^

Chapter 5

I stepped back, confused. "What?"

In mock granduer he waved towards himself. ^Keil Dainn-filius.^

Dainn-filius. Son of Dainn... why was that...

^Brother of Lisky Dainn-filius.^

"But that's ridiculous," I said puzzledly. "Aryn killed Lisky. My mother told me so."

^And Kirby actually tells you this? About the man she was promised to?^

YOU KNOW, KEIL, THIS IS ABOUT THE TIME WHERE I SAY "BUTT OUT."

Kirby.

My mother.

I turned around to look at her. She radiated a sense of... pride, dignity.... I'm not sure how to explain it. My mum has this ability to look at someone and earn their respect in an instant. Not to say that my mom is likable- but well respected.

^Well, Kirby. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?^

Mum regarded him cautiously. YES, she replied finally. YES, I SUPPOSE IT HAS, KEIL.

^The last time was... Lisky's funeral, was it not?^

She closed her eyes, a fresh wave of pain moving through her face. AYE. THAT WOULD BE IT.

^Although I could hardly expect you to remember it,^ Keil sneered. ^You were too busy basking in the afterglow of your coupling with Gabriel.^

I LOVED YOUR BROTHER, she said fiercely.

^And that's why you jumped right into Gabriel's arms,^ he retorted.

PIPPA, LET'S GO. Abruptly she took my hand and began the dual-teleportation process.

^Princess,^ floated his voice after us. ^You will be betrayed by one of your own.^

  


I flopped down on my bed, sighing.

~you okay, pippa?~

My cousin toddled in the room, her curls flouncing and her eyes shining.

^Hey, Ridian,^ I said, mustering up some cheerfullness. ^How are you, little one?^

~fine, i guess. i spent the day with fieva. let's just say she's not in a good mood.~

^Well, your sister doesn't usually reside in happy feelings. What's new about this time?^

~you're the reason she's upset.~

^Again, what's new about this time?^ I said jokingly.

~it's different, pip,~ Ridian warned, her eyes turning serious. ~it's not her normal mood swings. she's dangerous.~

^She won't do anything, hon,^ I assured her. ^I'll be fine. Now, go to bed.^

~yes, pippa,~ she said obediently, and skipped out of the room.

The room all of a sudden became cold. The air stirred and a blaze of light pulsed steadily. Ever so slowly, a pair of wings began to descend. They flapped with an even measure. Beat, beat, beat.

ºHi, Pippa.º

^Hi, Dad,^ I said softly.

Gabriel settled down next to me on my bed. ºI know you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?º

^What if I'm not the one everyone's looking for, Dad? What if I can't do what needs to be done?^ I said desperately.

ºPippa, you are the chosen one.º

^Dad, in case you haven't noticed, my powers suck. I cannot do an eigth of what you could.^

ºI was the chosen one of the flesh, Pippa. You are the chosen one of the spirit.º

^I don't understand the difference.^

ºSomeday, you will, Pip,º he assured.

^It's too confusing.^

ºYou need to sleep, Pip.º

^I can't possibly-^

ºSleep,º he said firmly.

Obligingly, I pulled up some blankets and shut my eyes. I began to drift off, but I could hear my parents talking.

_KEIL SUMMONED HER TODAY._

ºAlready? The events are already being set in motion?º

I KNOW, IT DOES SEEM A LITTLE PREMATURE. I THINK CRAYAK HAD A HAND IN IT.

ºI wouldn't put it past him.º

YOU HAVE BEEN DISTORTING THE TIMELINE IMAGE, RIGHT?

ºSince her birth, yes. He doesn't know exactly what she's supposed to do, but he thinks it does.º 

GOOD. THINK SHE CAN DO IT?

ºThere is no doubt in my mind.º

YOU'RE RIGHT. DESPITE ALL SHE'S BEEN THROUGH, SHE HAS SURVIVED.

Chapter 6

Where was I?

I focused.

Fieva's face hung above mine. ^You thieving wench!^ she snarled.

I threw a glance around. Not my room, definitely not Earth, and not around Keil's area either. ^Good morning to you, too, Fieva,^ I said blandly.

^Stop being clever,^ she snapped. ^You stole Wes from me!^

^That's a neat trick, considering I turned down his proposal.^

^It's all part of your elaborate plan to ruin me,^ she went on. ^You alrways need to be the best, you know.^

I coughed. ^Me?^

^You stole our family from me. They all loved me. They thought that I was hot snot. I was the first grandchild. When you were born, no one cared about me anymore.^ Her eyes narrowed, and in a sort of twisted way she cackled. ^And then I punished you for it. Do you want to know what I did?^

^I guess,^ I said, adding silently in my head, _Being as you're going to strangle me if I don't..._

A spark lit up her eyes. ^I told you we were going to go play. We teleported to Earth together.^

I froze.

^And I gave you to Nigel,^ she said smugly, awfully satisfied with herself. ^He's my grandfather, you know.^

I wanted to vomit. Every scar on my body was because of my cousin's jealousy. The lie I had lived had been instigated by my own blood.

^But no,^ she said crossly. ^Your darling father had to rescue from that abyss and bring you back. Well, I'm not going to watch as you steal my mate and my position.^ She paused. ^I'm going to a much better job this time.^

Weakly, I said, ^This time?^

Brightly she allowed me to sit up. ^That's right, Pippa. This time I'm delivering you to Crayak myself.^

I wrung my hands and hoped this was another one of Keil's false scenarios.

Deep down, though, I knew it wasn't.

  


**~pov change: keil~**

I let out a string of curses. Crayak had Pippa now- exactly what I didn't want to happen.

_No interfering,_ nagged the little voice in the back of my mind.

I stared at the sky helplessly. What was I supposed to do? Sit around like a fricken doormat as the events unfolded?

_That's what everyone else does,_ said the little voice.

^Well, I'm not everyone else, dammit!^ I shouted. ^I'm Keil Dainn-silius, and I can manipulate time! I will not allow this to happen!^

^Well, it's about time,^ said a voice critically. ^Although you could have probably left out the swearing.^ It was Lei- Fieva's sister and Pippa's cousin.

^It seemed to fit,^ I said lamely.

^I'm sure it did, dear. Now, are we going to go rescue my cousin from the clutches of Crayak or what?^

I glared at her. ^This is serious.^

^Seriousness is relative,^ she said sweetly. ^Let's get moving.^

  


**~pov change: pippa~**

I was sickened by the sight of him.

The room was steel. I felt as if I was encased in a sword. I was kneeling on the cold floor- not out of any particular respect.

He was hideous- a mixture of machine and rotted flesh.

Shifting, he turned his blood red eye on me. "Pippa," he rumbled. "Finally, I have you."

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

^You have no one,^ I said quietly, averting my eyes.

"I own you," he gloated. 

^No one owns me,^ said I softly. ^No one can own anyone.^

"You can't leave here," he informed me. "Ever."

Despair crept up in my throat, but I crammed it back down with a smile. ^We'll see about that,^ I said mysteriously. No, I didn't have any plans... but being as everyone thought I was more powerful that I actually was, it was worth a try.

"You are much like your father, you know that." Crayak leered. "He wasn't afraid of me. He was a fool."

^He killed your daughter,^ I said pointedly.

"And now I will kill his," he said, pleased with himself.

_Don't look at him._

"I could crush you in an instant," he said mockingly, "but that wouldn't be nearly as fun. I'm going to kill you, alright, but I'm going to slowly torture you first."

_Don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook-_

^No, you aren't.^

The voice rang out clearly from the back of the hall.

My heart leaped. Keil!

^Yeah, Crayak! You better give Pippa to us right now!^ exclaimed Lei impulsively.

"I'll kill you both first," said Crayak calmly.

The end of the hall closed up, trapping all of us inside.

^Let them go,^ I said with a quiet fierceness.

"On one condition, Princess," he said slyly.

^No, Pippa!^ shouted Keil. ^Don't! He's a liar!^

^Depends on the condition,^ I said warily, lifting my head.

^Pippa! Listen to Keil!^ urged Lei. ^He actually knows what he's talking about!^

^Gee, thanks,^ Keil murmured drily.

The blood red eye caught contact with mine. "You will be my mate."

_You shouldn't have looked up._

It was increasingly hard to maintain my will. I would have given in. In his gaze was pure evil, and my stomach began to tie in a million knots. I would have done anything.

_This is why he wins,_ I realized. _He scares them._

I was different, wasn't I? I was different because I could figure this out, even though I didn't have the strength of a full Ellimist.

I stood up. ^You don't understand. You can't make me do anything. You may be powerful, but there are people more powerful than you. You can make up conditions all you want, but the truth is we don't need them. You can torture us all you want, but you can't kill us. I am the daughter of the Chosen One.

^You think you can harm me? Think you can hurt me anymore than I've already been hurt? Think again. You can do nothing. You have nothing. You are nothing.

^And you know what else, Crayak? When I leave this room, you will have no one to spill your troubles to. Whereas I, simple Pippa, will have dozens of friends to tell the story.^

Each word was like a blow. In place of his supreme ego began to settle self-doubt, self-pity, and a loss of self-esteem.

I turned around and crossed the room to my cousin and the time-manager, and said, loud enough for Crayak to hear, ^He can't do anything at the moment. His powers are failing him. Let's go.^

"WAIT!" cried Crayak. "You must fight me! COME ON!"

^I don't need to fight you, Crayak,^ I said coolly, and helped Keil and Lei up from the floor.

"Come back and fight like a man!"

He was writhing in his throne at this point.

^Sorry, old chap,^ I said lightly. ^Things to do today.^

And just like that, we three teleported back home.

Epilogue

Pippa leaned on Keil's shoulder, absorbing in the sunset. ^It's pretty,^ she murmered.

^Yeah,^ he said quietly, ruffling a hand through her hair.

Curiously she looked up. ^You've never done that before.^

^Well, I did now.^

^True enough.^

Silence ensued.

^Pip, I was wondering... if.. you.. uh..^

^Hmm?^

^Would.. um.. like to be my mate.^

He flushed, incredibly embarressed. Time managers don't usually do that sort of thing, you understand.

Pippa squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck.

_I'll take that as a yes,_ he thought.

-FLASH-

Tii and Kirby sat down at the table in the elder sister's kitchen. TEA? asked Kirby.

YES, PLEASE, Tii accepted.

WHAT'S NEW? asked the elder sister pleasantly.

FIEVA AND WES HAVE MATED, the younger replied. I'M SURE THEY'LL BE A GREAT MATCH.

THAT'S NICE. HOW'S RIDIAN ADJUSTING TO THE SECOND STAGE?

NICELY, I GUESS. LEI IS SHOWING HER THE ROPES.

Kirby took a sip of tea. WONDERFUL.

-FLASH-

ºSuppose she's happy, Bri?º Lisky asked.

ºI think she is, Lisk,º Gabriel assured him.

ºI think she is, too,º Lisky replied reflectively, then slammed the cloud with his cards. ºRoyal Straight.º

ºCrap,º Gabriel cursed, and threw his lousy hand of cards over the edge of the cloud.

-FLASH-

I THINK WE DID GOOD, EREK, I said comfortably. LOOK AT HOW WELL IT'S ALL TURNED OUT.

"Wonderful, I agree," he said, smiling.

I smiled back, took his hand, and walked out into the sunset.

-Here ends the final part of the Young Chronicles, The Favorful, by Marzano Rhi. Thanks to all I've thanked before! We're finally done!


End file.
